Dunei - A Murtagh Love Story
by Indingo Feather
Summary: After escaping/being rescued from slavers in Dras-Leona, Lorena travels with Eragon and Murtagh. The bonds between her and Murtagh grow strong and their affections becomes dunei. But how will these two hold up in Farthen Dûr, and in Urû'baen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (excluding Lorena), there will be some direct quotes from the books.

The rough spun tunic and trousers scratched against her once soft skin. The view from the platform showed a large lively crowd dressed lavishly except for one young man, no older than fifteen, in travel clothes who ground his teeth and soon walked away.

Lorena dragged her eyes from the brown haired man and put her focus back onto the auction. The bidding continued for a short while, eventually a short fat man with a red face made a final high price that won him the bid. She was dragged off of the platform and made to stand still while her new master watched the other slaves for auction. Near all the slaves had been sold when the fat man decided to pay for her and take his leave, pulling her by the chains along behind him. Lorena only needed to half act looking tired and weak, she had been travelling with the slavers for weeks and had walked every day and eaten only every second.

The man did not speak to her only giving her a rough tug when she lapsed too far behind. She watched her surroundings, attempting to calculate an escape. While she was an intelligent woman, at sixteen years of age, she was stubborn, reckless, and often thoughtless. The man walked her down an alley, with no one insight. Lorena decided this was her time. She clasped her hands and forearms together and smashed the man against the back of the head with her shackles, just as she had often imagined doing to her slavers, dropping him instantly and silently. The young woman then pulled the fat man into a sitting position against the alley wall, hoping that any who found him would simply think of him as a drunkard.

She tucked the arm chains as far down her sleeves as possible, but was unable to think of any way to disguise the leg chains. The street outside was busy so she walked out with her head low and walked with the buildings almost brushing her shoulder. It was not long before she heard a shout, and looking behind she saw guards running down the street. Believing that they were ready to catch her she bolted, running down the street, skipping through alley ways trying to find an exit to the city and hoping to lose anyone following her.

As Lorena ran past an inn named the Golden Globe she made eye contact the same young brown haired man from the auction. The silver haired man with him also turned and looked at her.

"Esther?" The silver haired man questioned. After hearing the name of her mother Lorena ran to him, holding out her hands to show the chains, hoping that he would help her.

"Jierda!" He shouted and the arm and ankle chains snapped. Lorena ran to the man, jumped up behind him on his horse and wrapped her arms around his waist. Just as she steadied herself he took off at a gallop with the brown haired man not far behind.

Terrified, confused, and exhausted Lorena simply held on as they galloped through the streets, almost crashing into the masses of people. When they did stop it was only a few seconds when the men shouted to the other and then they were off again, there were shouts and then they passed lines of soldiers and were out of the city. Though they didn't stop there, they continued to ride through the outskirts of Dras-Leona and eventually into a cluster of trees.

Lorena gasped as she looked upon a fiercely beautiful blue dragon, the sun sent speckles of blue lights onto the ground. The brown haired man jumped off of his horse and climbed onto the magnificent beast and then they were air born buffeting the man, woman, horses, and trees on the ground.

"Esther, get on the other horse!" Lorena did as she was told, dismounted and leapt onto the brown, riderless horse. Then the old man was off, galloping at an incredible speed and Lorena had no choice but to follow.

They rode away from city, into harsh lands. When the wind began to pick up the dragon landed, and they stopped the horses.

"What's wrong?"

"The wind's too strong."

"It's not that bad," objected the silvered haired man.

"It is up there," the brown haired man walked over to Lorena and mounted behind her. The wind grew steadily worse so they wrapped clothing around their faces to protect their eyes. The group was eventually forced to stop and make camp when darkness fell, and that's when the questions started.

"Who are you?" The silver haired man asked, "How do you know Esther?"

"My name is Lorena, my mother's name is Esther. How did you know her?"

"She was a part of the Varden when I knew her, she and her husband were in control of the finances and trading with Surda."

Lorena nodded, she had heard her parents speak of the Varden on numerous occasions.

"Why were you in chains?"

"My parents and I were captured by slavers months ago, I don't know where they are but I was brought here and sold at auction today."

"I thought I recognised you," said the brown haired man.

"Who are you people? How do you have a dragon?"

"My name is Brom, this Eragon, and Saphira. We are on our way to the Varden. I would actually wish to not have you here with us, but I don't know what to do with you especially since you have now seen Saphira."

"Trust me, if I could do anything to be at home and not have experienced any of this, I truly would."

"I may be able to remove your memories, but even if I did I wouldn't know what to do with you."

The group sat in silence, no one really knowing what to say or what to do. Lorena not even believing that this had really happened, waiting to wake up and find this all to be an odd dream.

Eventually Eragon went through the supplies and removed a small amount of food, he handed it out between the three of them and they ate dinner silently.

After the sparse dinner, Eragon asked bluntly, "How did they find us?"

Brom and Eragon continued to talk about how some creatures named the Ra'zac had managed to find them, and how they could possibly lure them out for a fight. Lorena listened silently and intently, hoping to find out as much as she can from her new captives.

"I'll take the first watch," said Eragon after a long silence. He stood, hesitated, and walked to the edge of camp.

"What is it?" asked Brom as he unrolled his blankets.

"I don't know. I thought I saw something. It must have been a bird." He said as he turned back around. A pained expression took over his face, and Saphira roared. Then Eragon toppled to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

As Eragon turned back around to face the camp a hooded figure appeared from the shadows and clubbed him over the head with the butt of a dagger. Saphira roared and Eragon toppled to the ground. The Ra'zac grabbed Eragon's limp body and held the dagger to his throat while another appeared from the other side of the camp. Brom was up on his feet, sword in hand ready to kill.

"Ssstop!" Hissed the short Ra'zac's wicked dagger pressed against Eragon's neck. "I'll kill him."

The old man paused, wanting to shed blood but to not endanger Eragon's. The tall Ra'zac walk to Brom and forced the sword out of his clenched hand, then hit him in the temple with the hilt of his own blade. Brom fell to the ground unconscious.

A growl drew the attention of the group, Saphira sat ready to pounce, unquestionably infuriated.

"Behave, beast. We will kill him." The dragon sat still, her eyes never leaving Eragon as the Ra'zac approached her with a bundle of chains. Lorena stood at the edge of the camp, surprised to be unnoticed for so long. _I can either sneak out, and I may be able to get away, or I can help try to kill these bastards_. Lorena grabbed a large rock from next to her feet and began to sneak around the site, with the intension of beating the short Ra'zac's skull. The short Ra'zac watched the other and had loosened its grip on Eragon. As the young woman stepped closer to the creature she lost her footing and slipped on a cluster of rocks. The Ra'zac turned to see what the noise was and Lorena threw the large rock at it, hitting the creature in the shoulder. The creature hissed in distaste, dropped Eragon advanced on her. Lorena attempted to scramble back onto her feet but was unable to before the creature also hit her over the head with his dagger, knocking her unconscious and slicing open her cheek.

* * *

"What a pretty thing for one so... insignificant. Maybe I will keep it. Or maybe, if you behave, our master will let you polish it." Lorena opened her eyes, her arms were tied uncomfortably behind her back, her head pounded and she could feel blood slowly dripping down her face. She look up and could see Eragon and Brom bound and grounded, with a Ra'zac standing over them examining a sword. The creature then let out a screech and its companion rushed to its side. They spoke to one another in hisses and clicking before they turned back to Eragon. "You will serve our master very well, yesss."

"If I do, I will kill you." Eragon spoke clumsily, as if he had just woken from a deep slumber.

The creatures chuckled. "Oh no, we are too valuable. But you... you are disposable." Saphira growled, smoke streaming from her nostrils. Brom then groaned, catching the Ra'zacs attention. The short Ra'zac grabbed his shirt and effortlessly thrust him into the air. "It's wearing off."

"Give him more."

"Let'sss just kill him," said the shorter Ra'zac. "He has caused us much grief."

"A good plan. But remember, the king's instructions were to keep them _alive_."

" We can sssay he was killed when we captured them."

"And what of thisss one?" the Ra'zac asked pointing his sword at Eragon. "If he talksss?"

The other Ra'zac laughed as it played with its dagger. "He would not dare."

There was a long silence, then, "Agreed."

The two dragged Brom into the centre of the camp and shoved him to his knees. Brom sagged to one side. Lorena could see the fear plain in Eragon's eyes. The young man began to struggle against his bounds. "None of that now," said the tall Ra'zac, poking Eragon with his sword. The creature paused and sniffed the air, obviously troubled.

The other Ra'zac seemed oblivious to its comrade's discomfort, it yanked Brom's head back, and swept the dagger toward his exposed throat. At that very moment a low buzz sounded, followed by the Ra'zac's howl. An arrow protruded from its shoulder. The Ra'zac nearest Eragon dropped to the ground, barely avoiding a second arrow. It scuttled to its wounded companion, and they glared into the darkness, hissing angrily. They made no move to stop Brom as he blearily staggered upright. "Get down!" cried Eragon.

Brom wavered, then tottered toward Eragon. As more arrows hissed into the camp from the unseen attackers, the Ra'zac rolled behind some boulders. There was a lull, then arrows came from the opposite direction. Caught by surprise, the Ra'zac reacted slowly. Their cloaks were pierced in several places, and a shattered arrow buried itself in one's arm.

With a wild cry, the smaller Ra'zac fled toward the road, kicking Eragon viciously in the side as he passed. Its companion hesitated, then grabbed the dagger from the ground and raced after it. As it left the camp, it hurled the knife at Eragon.

A strange light suddenly burned in Brom's eyes. He threw himself in front of Eragon, his mouth open in a soundless snarl. The dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his shoulder. His head lolled limply.

"No!" screamed Eragon, though he was doubled over in pain. A young man, a few years older than Eragon, walked into the campsite with a bow in hand. He looked down at Eragon as he lost consciousness.

Lorena struggled to her knees, closing her eyes and letting out a soft groan as her head started spinning. When she recovered she opened her eyes to see the man standing above her.

"Could you please untie me?" asked Lorena, as she looked up into grey eyes. The stranger stepped behind her untied her bonds and helped her to her feet. "Thank you."

"Could you please start a fire, and release the dragon while I take care of the old man."

"Brom."

"Yes, Brom." The stranger let go of her arm and made his way over to Brom, untied him and cut opened his robe and began to inspect the wound.

Lorena gathered a few sticks and began a fire. Then made her way to Saphira and began removing all the chains constricting her. By the time she was done the stranger was binding Brom's ribs. "How is he?"

"Bad, he's taken the knife between the ribs. Hold this bandage down." She did as she was told and helped finish off the bandaging. Lorena was looking down at Brom's face when a hand entered her field of vision. She started and almost fell while backing away. "I was trying to inspect your wound," he scowled.

Lorena slowly leaned forward and allowed him to gently, but firmly take hold of her face. He placed a finger under her cheek bone, just under the gash, and gently pushed down. A sharp burning sensation erupted in her face and Lorena let out a strangled gasp. She could feel fresh blood begin to ooze down her face.

"It's nasty, but not serious. I'll see what I can do after I take care of your friend." He stood up and began to make his way over to Eragon when they noticed Saphira standing over him. She opened her wings and growled. "I just want to see if I can help him." The dragon growled again, this time deeper vibrating the ground around them.

The stranger backed away, and turned to Lorena. "I think I'll take care of you now."

"What's your name?" Lorena asked as she watched the stranger rip strips from a blanket.

"Murtagh." He ripped a few of strips then sat in front of her. "What's yours?"

"I'm Lorena, this is Brom, Eragon, and Saphira."

Murtagh picked up a strip of cloth bunched it and held it onto the wound, he grabbed her hand and made her hold it in place as he wrapped another strip around her head, holding it in place. "They your father and brother?"

"No, I only met them a few hours ago. They helped me escape Dras-Leona, though they were also in need of escaping."

"You were all running from the Ra'zac?" Murtagh tied off the first strip and grabbed another.

"They were, I don't know their whole story. But I was escaping the slavers."

"You're a slave?"

Lorena scowled, "Was. I got away."

Murtagh grunted and finished tying off the bandage. He went and sat next to the fire, prodding it with a stick. Lorena reached out and picked up Brom's hand, she sat with him for what felt like a lifetime.

"Thank you." said Lorena. Murtagh looked up at her from the fire. He was dressed in battered clothes, with a bow, a hand-and-a-half sword, and a white horn. "They could have easily killed us, taken Eragon and Saphira captive. I'm sure Galbatorix would have wanted them. But you saved us. Thank you."

There was a short silence, "It wasn't completely unselfish. The Ra'zac are enemies of mine, I've been tracking them for a while."

"Still, thank you." Murtagh's grey eyes met her hazel.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Movement from Eragon caught both Murtagh's and Lorena's attention. Eragon had managed to struggle onto his knees, clearly in pain.

"Who are you?" asked Eragon, taking a shallow breath.

His hands tightened on his bow. "Murtagh." His voice was low and controlled, but curiously emotional.

Eragon pulled his hands underneath his legs so they were in front of him. He grimaced in pain.

"Why did you help us?"

"You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I was tracking them."

Eragon concentrated on his bound hands, "Jierda!" and the ropes snapped off of him. Lorena could hear Murtagh suck in his breath. Eragon tried to stand, but fell back gasping, almost hugging his side.

Murtagh and Lorena tried to rush to his aid, but Saphira growled low and threatening. "I would have helped you earlier, but your dragon wouldn't let me near you."

"Her name's Saphira," said Eragon tightly. There was a pause and Saphira growled but backed away, lowering her wings. Murtagh eyes her, but helped Eragon to his feet, supporting him when he almost fell. Murtagh brought Eragon over to the fire, next to Lorena and Brom. "How bad is he?"

"Bad," said Murtagh as he lowered Eragon to the ground. "The knife went right between his ribs. You can look at him in a minute, but first we'd better see how much damage the Ra'zac did to you." Lorena averted her eyes as Eragon removed his shirt. "Ouch!"

"Ouch," Eragon repeated weakly. Lorena glimpsed a large blotchy bruise, with swollen and broken red skin. When Murtagh lightly pressed on it Eragon let out a yell, causing Saphira to growl again.

Murtagh grabbed the blanket and began tearing strips again. "I think you have some broken ribs. It's hard to tell, but at least two, maybe more. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood." Murtagh spoke as he bound Eragon's chest.

"Yes, lucky." Eragon said as he replaced his shirt. Eragon moved to the other side of Brom, and gave Lorena a queer look when he saw her holding his hand. Eragon began to untie the cloth from around Brom's chest.

"I wouldn't do that," warned Murtagh. "He'll bleed to death without it."

Eragon pulled the bandage off anyway and inspected the wound. It was short and thin, but obviously deep. It oozed blood. Eragon removed his gloves, and Saphira moved to his side. Eragon placed his hand over the wound and firmly said. "Waíse heill!" His palm glowed, and Brom's skin flowed together, as if it had never been broken. Murtagh and Lorena watched the entire process.

"Is he completely healed?"

"I can only mend what is on the surface. I don't know enough to fix whatever's damaged inside. It's up to him now. I've done all I can." Eragon closed his eyes, tired. "My... my head seems to be floating in clouds."

"You probably need to eat," said Murtagh. "I'll make soup."

Eragon watched Murtagh while he fixed the meal. "Do you know him?"

Lorena looked up from Brom to find Eragon staring at her. "We talked while you were unconscious. But I didn't know him before tonight."

Eragon stared at her with untrusting eyes, not sure whether she was truthful or not. Murtagh interrupted by handing Eragon a bowl of broth. "How long has it been since the Ra'zac fled?"

"A few hours."

"We have to go before they return with reinforcements."

"You might be able to travel," said Murtagh, then gestured at Brom. "but he can't. You don't get up and ride away after being stabbed in the ribs."

There was a pause, then Eragon said to Murtagh "Saphira can carry him, but we need a litter. Can you make one? I don't have the strength."

"Wait here." Murtagh left the camp, sword drawn.

Eragon made to stand up. "Stop, what do you need?" Lorena asked. Eragon told her so she went to his bags and picked up his bow. She strung it, found his quiver, then retrieved Zar'roc, which lay hidden in shadow. Last, she got a blanket for the litter.

Murtagh returned with two saplings. He laid them parallel on the ground, then lashed the blanket between the poles. After they carefully tied Brom to the makeshift litter, Saphira grasped the saplings and labouriously took flight. "I never thought I would see a sight like that," Murtagh said, an odd note in his voice.

Eragon limped to Cadoc and managed to drag himself into the saddle. "Thanks for helping us. You two should leave now. Ride as far away from us as you can. You'll be in danger if the Empire finds you with us. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account."

Murtagh and Lorena exchanged glances. "A pretty speech," said Murtagh, grinding out the fire, "but where will you go? Is there a place nearby that you can rest in safely?"

"No," admitted Eragon.

"In that case, I think I'll accompany you until you're out of danger. I've no better place to be. Besides, if I stay with you, I might get another shot at the Ra'zac sooner than if I were on my own. Interesting things are bound to happen around a Rider."

"I'll come too. I've got nowhere else to go, but I can hunt and I'm a fair fighter. I can be of some help until you are healed."

Eragon hesitated, then, "Join us if you wish." He shrugged.

Murtagh mounted his grey war-horse, and Lorena mounted Snowfire. The three of them rose off into the wilderness.

It was near dawn when they came across Saphira sitting at the base of a broad sandstone formation that curved out of the ground like a great hill. Brom was not insight.

Saphira turned and climbed up the sandstone, her sharp claws digging into the rock. The horses had difficulty, as their shod hooves could not grip the sandstone. Eragon, Murtagh and Lorena had to pull and shove the animals for almost an hour before they managed to reach a large cave.

The cavern was a good hundred feet long and more than twenty feet wide, yet it had a small opening that would protect them from bad weather and prying eyes.

"Impressive," said Murtagh. "I'll gather wood for a fire." Eragon hurried to Brom. He was on a small rock ledge at the rear of the cave.

Lorena moved the horses further into the cave and removed the load of bags from their backs, giving the beasts a deserved rest. After a few minutes the three of them gathered around the fire that Murtagh had built.

They ate quietly, then tried to give Brom water, but the old man would not drink. They spread out their bedrolls, Lorena using a blanket, and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

"Help me hold him down. He's going to hurt himself!" Eragon cried out.

Murtagh and Lorena jumped up and rushed over to Eragon who was attempting to hold Brom who had fallen off the ledge and was thrashing. The three managed to restrain him and his convulsions ceased. Then they carefully returned him to the ledge.

Eragon touched the old man's head then worriedly said, "Get me water and a cloth." Murtagh brought them, and Eragon gently bathed Brom's face, trying to cool his burning skin. Brom woke suddenly, and firmly grabbed Eragon by the shoulder. "You!" he gasped. "Bring the wineskin!"

"Brom?" exclaimed Eragon. "You shouldn't drink wine; it'll only make you worse."

"Bring it, boy – just bring it...," sighed Brom as his hand slipped off Eragon's shoulder.

"I'll be right back – hold on." Eragon dashed to the saddlebags and rummaged through them frantically. "I can't find it!" he cried, looking around desperately.

"Here, take mine," said Murtagh, holding out a leather skin.

Eragon grabbed it and returned to Brom. "I have the wine," he said, kneeling. Murtagh and Lorena retreated to the cave's mouth to give them privacy.

They watched the pair, curious as to why Eragon began to wash Brom's palm.

"He's not going to last much longer." Murtagh sighed.

Lorena glanced at him, and sat down in the sunlight. "Hopefully Eragon can make what time he has left as comfortable as possible." Murtagh joined her.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon asked loudly. Brom began telling a tale.

"So what's your story?" Murtagh asked, looking off into the distance.

"I grew up in a house next to Az Ragni, that's a river near the Boar Mountains." Lorena looked over at the brown haired youth, "Where are you from?"

"No where important... why aren't you there now?"

Lorena eyed him off, curious about his story. "Slavers ransacked our house. Took my parents and me. We got split up and I was taken to Dras-Leona. I was sold, beat the man unconscious and bolted. That's when I ran into Brom and Eragon and we escaped the city together. You know the rest." Murtagh played with the hilt of his sword. "What about you? What's the story behind the mysterious man who is an enemy to ones as powerful as the Ra'zac?"

A slight smile flickered at Murtagh's lips. "I might tell you someday."

They sat in silence. Murtagh and Lorena at the lip of the cave and Eragon clasping Brom's hand. The evening hours were young and the shadows long when Brom suddenly stiffened. Eragon called his name and cried for help, but they could do nothing. As a barren silence dampened the air, Brom locked eyes with Eragon's. Then contentment spread across the old man's face, and a whisper of breath escaped his lips. And so it was that Brom the storyteller died.

With shaking fingers, Eragon closed Brom's eyes and stood. Saphira raised her head behind him and roared mournfully at the sky, keening her lamentation. Tears rolled down Eragon's cheeks. Haltingly, he said, "We have to bury him."

"We might be seen," warned Murtagh.

"I don't care!"

Murtagh hesitated, then bore Brom's body out of the cave, Lorena with his sword and staff. Saphira followed them. "To the top," Eragon said thickly, indicating the crown of the sandstone hill.

"We can't dig a grave out of stone," objected Murtagh.

"I can do it."

When they reached the top Murtagh lay Brom on the stone.

Eragon wiped his eyes and fixed his gaze on the sandstone. Gesturing with his hand, he said, "Moi stenr!" The stone rippled. It flowed like water, forming a body-length depression in the hilltop. Moulding the sandstone like wet clay, he raised waist-high walls around it.

They laid Brom inside the unfinished sandstone vault with his staff and sword. Stepping back, Eragon again shaped the stone with magic. It joined over Brom's motionless face and flowed upwards into a tall faceted spire. As a final tribute, Eragon set runes into the stone:

Here Lies Brom

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father

To me.

May his name live on in glory.

Then he bowed his head and mourned freely. He stood like a living statue until evening, when light faded from the land.


	5. Chapter 5

The scuff of boot on stone woke Lorena from her sleep. Murtagh picked up his bow and was heading toward the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Lorena asked, sitting up.

"Hunting."

Lorena looked over at Eragon's sleeping form. _I think it might be good to give him some time alone._ "I'll come with you."

Together they climbed down the sandstone hill, with more ease than when they had the horses with them. For awhile Saphira followed them from above, then disappeared to do her own hunting. They stalked a pair of rabbits in silence. Murtagh caught one with an arrow. The other tried to flee but ran past the pair, close enough for Lorena to throw and land a dagger in its chest. Murtagh turned and gave her a somewhat puzzled yet amused look. "I told you that I can come in handy." said Lorena, smiling.

Carrying their prizes the two made their way back. Eragon sat on the lip of cave. Without a word Murtagh sat himself beside Eragon. Lorena took Murtagh's rabbit and got to work skinning and gutting them. "How are you?" asked Murtagh.

"Very ill."

Murtagh considered him thoughtfully. "Will you recover?" Eragon shrugged. After a few minutes of reflection, Murtagh said, "I dislike asking this at such a time, but I must know... Is your Brom _the_ Brom? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king, chased it across the Empire, and killed Morzan in a duel? I heard you say his name, and I read the inscription you put on his grave, but I must know for certain, Was that he?"

"It was," said Eragon softly. A troubled expression settled on Murtagh's face. "How do you know that? You talk about things that are secret to most, and you were trailing the Ra'zac right when we needed help. Are you one of the Varden?"

Murtagh's eyes became inscrutable orbs. "I'm running away, like you." There was retrained sorrow in his words. "I do not belong to either the Varden or the Empire. Nor do I owe allegiance to any man but myself. As for my rescuing you, I will admit that I've heard whispered tales of a new Rider and reasoned that by following the Ra'zac I might discover if they were true."

"I thought you wanted to kill the Ra'zac," said Eragon.

Murtagh smiled grimly. "I do, but if I had, I never would have met you."

There was silence, Lorena had finished skinning the rabbits and had begun to gut them when she felt a presence probe at her mind. She froze and concentrated on the sandstone, bring up walls around her mind. Eragon shifted. She turned toward the young man and found him looking at her. "Watch yourself Rider." Lorena said, smirking.

Eragon looked startled, confused as to how she knew how to do that. But with parents who had been part of the Varden, and a father who was a weak magician at best, Lorena had been taught from a young age how to protect the mind. Eragon turned back to Murtagh, and asked, "Where is Saphira?"

"I don't know," said Murtagh. "She followed me for a time when I went hunting, then flew off on her own. I haven't seen her since before noon." Eragon rocked onto his feet and returned to the cave. Murtagh followed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure." He rolled up his blankets and tied them to Snowfire's saddlebags. Murtagh joined Lorena and helped prepare the rabbits. Eventually Eragon joined them by the fire with a map of Alagaësia.

Murtagh paused, then indicated to the sword Eragon had buckled to his belt. "That sword. May I see it?" he asked, wiping his hands.

Eragon hesitated, then nodded. Murtagh examined the symbol on the blade intently. His face darkened. "Where did you get this?"

"Brom gave it to me. Why?"

Murtagh shoved the sword back and crossed his arms angrily. He was breathing hard. "That sword," he said with emotion, "was once as well known as its owner. The last Rider to carry it was Morzan – a brutal, savage man. I thought you were a foe of the Empire, yet here I find you bearing one of the Forsworn's bloody swords!"

Eragon stared at Zar'roc with shock. "Brom never told me where it came from. I had no idea it was Morzan's."

"He never told you?" asked Murtagh, a note of disbelief in his voice. Eragon shook his head. "That's strange. I can think of no reason for him to have concealed it."

"Neither can I. But then, he kept many secrets," said Eragon. "Even so, I'm going to carry it. I don't have a sword of my own. Until such a time as I get one, I'll use Zar'roc."

Murtagh flinched as Eragon said the name. "It's your choice," he said. He returned to helping Lorena prepare the meal, keeping his gaze focused downward.

When the meal was ready, they ate slowly. As they scraped out their bowls, he said, "I need to get some supplies."

Lorena sat her bowl in her lap. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to buy in some town or village."

"We?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh looked at him sideways in a calculating way. "You won't want to stay here much longer. If the Ra'zac are nearby, Brom's tomb will be like a beacon for them. And your ribs are going to take time to heal. I know you can defend yourself with magic, but you need companions who can lift things and use a sword. I'm asking to travel with you, at least for the time being. But I must warn you, the Empire is searching for me. There'll be blood over it eventually."

Eragon laughed weakly, eventually half crying crutching his side. Once his breath was back, he said, "I don't care if the entire army is searching for you. You're right. I do need help. I would be glad to have you two along, though I have to talk to Saphira about it. But I have to warn _you_, Galbatorix just _might_ send the entire army after me. You won't be any safer with Saphira and me than if you were on your own."

Lorena smiled at him.

"I know that," said Murtagh with a quick grin. "But all the same, it won't stop me."

"Good." Eragon smiled with gratitude.

While they spoke, Saphira crawled into the cave. She laid her big blue head on the floor. Lorena noticed that she and Eragon were somehow communicating. _Must be through their thoughts. _The two seemed to be in communication for a long while.

"Saphira says that we need to make our way to Gil'ead. There's a man there named Dormnad who can help us find the Varden." Eragon said.

Murtagh said, "If you find this Dormnad and then continue on to the Varden, I will leave you. Encountering the Varden would be as dangerous for me as walking unarmed into Urû'baen with a fanfare of trumpets to announce my arrival."

"We won't have to part anytime soon," said Eragon. "It's a long way to Gil'ead." His voice cracked slightly, and he squinted at the sun. "We should leave before the day grows any older."

"Are you strong enough to travel?" asked Murtagh, frowning.

"I have to do something or I'll go crazy," said Eragon brusquely. "Sparring, practicing magic, or sitting around twiddling my thumbs aren't good options right now, so I choose to ride."

"Before we go," said Lorena, "I want to change my bandages."

She reached up to feel for the knot, but Murtagh's hands found it first. He began to unwrap the bandages, Lorena leaned towards him to allow him better access. As the last bandage came off the bunched up cloth began to fall, but was caught by the cloth sitting against the wound, which stuck from the dried blood. Lorena winced. Murtagh slowly pulled it off and gave a low whistle. Eragon leaned closer to have a better look, "That doesn't look good. I know I said I probably shouldn't be doing magic, but I think it may be necessary to heal that wound."

Eragon held his hand over her face, and just like when he had healed Brom his hand glowed. When the light faded and he removed his hand, Lorena reached up and touched her face. All she found was smooth skin where the cut had been. "Thank you."

Eragon smiled and nodded his head.

They doused the fire, packed, and led the horses out of the cave. Eragon handed Snowfire's reins to Murtagh, saying "Go on, I'll be right down." Murtagh and Lorena began the slow descent from the cave.

Lorena looked back up to the top of the mountain, where Eragon and Saphira had gone to visit Brom's grave. The sight she saw made her gasp, making Murtagh look as well. They could see the top of the spire, and they watched as it changed from sandstone into magnificent diamond.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Hint into the Future

**Authors note: I'm aware that the story is currently slow, but I don't want to change the main plot because the main plot is amazing. This story will get better. Here is a snippet of the story in the future, at least how I plan it to be.**

_Lorena sat on a wooden bench in front of the altar. The only light streaming through the windows from the moon. She sat with her hands clutched on top of the blue velvet folds of her dress. Her eyes closed and her head bowed, appearing to be praying._

_A slight click informed her of the main doors closing, and the presence of another person. The scuff of boot on stone let her know when the person was almost behind her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. The person did not move._

"_Who's that at a time like this?" Lorena asked, just as she had practiced._

_There was no response._

_Lorena stood and walked to the altar, she then turned into the moonlight and looked upon the human shape, hidden in the shadows. "Did you come to pray?"_

_Silence._

"_Who are you?"_

_The shape stepped forward, and the moonlight shone upon Murtagh's face._

"_Murtagh?" she asked, in a blank tone as she had practiced. Though her face deceived her. The loving smile was impossible to hold back. But Murtagh's face changed into distress._

_A shadow from the back of the room, one that Lorena had overlooked, began its walk down the aisle. Lorena's breathing became laboured as panic set in. The shape stepped beside, then in front of Murtagh. The moonlight reflected off of his sharp crown._

"_My King!" cried Lorena, horrified she dropped onto her knees and lowered her eyes to the ground. Galbatorix chuckled, deep and terrifying._

"_You said you were not meeting anyone, Murtagh. But it seems to me that Lorena here was expecting you."_

"_Sir, Lorena did not know that I was coming here, and neither did I know that she would be here." said Murtagh. There was a sound of flesh against flesh, then a body hitting the ground._

"_Do not lie to me Murtagh. You will be punished for lying!" Galbatorix's voice was hard and cold. Polished black boots entered Lorena's field of vision. A hand grabbed her hair and forced her face upward. She stared into black fiery eyes._


	7. Chapter 7

They rode throughout the day, unable to go faster than a walk due to Eragon's injuries. And they only covered short distances. They came across a town where they were able to get supplies, and Lorena managed to steal herself a sword.

"You look much better without that bandage." said Murtagh, as Lorena was preparing a meal.

"I fell much better," she smiled, "but it does twinge on occasion."

The days rolled by unnoticed as their small group travelled in isolation. The three found that they shared many of the same interests; they spent hours debating the finer points of archery and hunting.

There was one subject, however, they avoided discussing: their pasts. Eragon did not explain how he had found Saphira, met Brom, or where he came from. Murtagh was mute as to why the Empire was chasing him. And Lorena kept all other information about her past to herself.

One afternoon Lorena was practising her sword play when she noticed Murtagh watching her. She swung her sword childishly in a figure eight motion and stared down at Murtagh. "Would you like to spar?"

"With sharpened swords? I could kill you." Murtagh smirked at her.

"Here, give me your swords," said Eragon. Lorena handed over her sword, Murtagh a bit reluctant. Eragon blocked the edges with magic. They examined their swords. "I can undo that once you're finished."

Murtagh stood and checked the balance of his sword. Satisfied, he said, "It will do." Lorena backed away and prepared her stance. "I don't wish to hurt you little girl."

"I will admit that I'm not the best swordswoman, but I'm not bad neither." Lorena lunged forward and brought her sword in and angled down motion, aiming for the neck. Murtagh lifted his sword and easily blocked.

"Predictable." Murtagh retaliated with a slice to the waist, which Lorena blocked. She continued with her motion and pushed his sword over and around to his left side, where she flung her sword back toward him, aiming for the shoulder. Murtagh ducked and the sword went above him. "Interesting, but not very practical."

And so it began. Every day Murtagh and Lorena would practice their swordplay, Murtagh pointing out floors and giving direction. Lorena was becoming a better swordswoman, though she knew that Murtagh wasn't fighting to the best of his ability.

Whenever the group passed a town or city Eragon would insist on entering, and searching the gaols. Claiming that he was looking for someone. On the notice boards they found pictures of Eragon offering a reward for his capture.

Finally came the day that Eragon had unwrapped his side for the last time. His ribs had healed completely, leaving him with only a small scar where the Ra'zac's boots had cut his side. They watched as Eragon stretched and noticed that he was no longer in pain.

Eragon returned to the camp fire and drew Zar'roc. "Now that I am strong enough, would you like to spar?"

The pair faced off, Eragon settled into a crouch then swung at Murtagh's shoulder. Their swords met in midair. Eragon disengaged with a flourish, thrust, and then riposted as Murtagh parried, dancing away.

They struggled back and forth, trying to batter each other down. After a particularly intense series of blows, Murtagh started laughing. Not only was it impossible for either of them to gain an advantage, but they were so evenly matched that they tired at the same rate. Acknowledging with grins each other's skill, they fought on until their arms were leaden and sweat poured off their sides.

Finally Eragon called, "Enough, halt!" Murtagh stopped in mid-blow and sat down with a gasp. Eragon staggered to the ground, his chest heaving.

As he gulped air, Murtagh exclaimed, "You're amazing! I've studied swordplay all my life, but never have I fought one like you. You could be the king's weapon master if you wanted to."

"You're just as good," observed Eragon, still panting. "The man who taught you, Tornac, could make a fortune with a fencing school. People would come from all parts of Alagaësia to learn from him."

"He's dead," said Murtagh shortly.

"I'm sorry."

Thus it became custom for the three to fight in the evening, which kept them lean and fit. Eragon started to practice magic. Murtagh and Lorena were curious about it and Murtagh soon revealed that he knew a surprising amount about how it worked, though lacked the precise details and could not use it himself. Whenever Eragon practiced speaking in the ancient language, the others would listen, occasionally asking what a word meant.

On the outskirts of Gil'ead they stopped the horses side by side. It had taken them nearly a month to reach it, during which time spring had finally nudged away the remnants of winter. From a distance they could see the city was a rough, barbaric place, filled with log houses and yapping dogs. There was a rambling stone fortress at its centre. The air was hazy with blue smoke. The place seemed more like a temporary post than a permanent city. Five miles beyond it was the hazy outline of Isenstar Lake.

They decided to camp two miles from the city, for safety. While their dinner simmered, Murtagh said, "I'm not sure you should be the one to go into Gil'ead."

"Why? I can disguise myself well enough," said Eragon. "And Dormnad will want to see the gedwëy ignasia as proof that I really am a Rider."

"Perhaps," said Murtagh, "but the Empire wants you much more than me. If I'm captured, I could eventually escape. But if _you_ are taken, they'll drag you to the king, where you'll be in for a slow death by torture – unless you join him. Plus, Gil'ead is one of the army's major staging points. Those aren't houses out there; they're barracks. Going in there would be like handing yourself to the king on a gilded platter."

"I agree with all Murtagh has said, except for who should go. It's too dangerous for Eragon, and Murtagh you say that the kings army wants you. No one is looking for me, there for should it not be I who goes?"

"I believe that to be wise." Eragon said reluctantly.

"No." said Murtagh forcefully. "I'll not have a woman go into a city filled with the kings soldiers. Whether you are wanted or not it'll be too dangerous for you to go alone, and it would be better to have only one person go in. I'll go."

Lorena scrunched up her face in distaste and looked at Eragon. "All right, you can go, but if anything goes wrong, I'm coming after you." Eragon said.

Murtagh laughed. "That would be fit for a legend: how a lone Rider took on the king's army single-handedly." He chuckled again and stood. "Is there anything I should know before going?"

"Shouldn't we rest and wait until tomorrow?" asked Eragon cautiously.

"Why? The longer we stay here, the greater the chance that we'll be discovered. If this Dormnad can take you to the Varden, then he needs to be found as quickly as possible. Neither of us should remain near Gil'ead longer than a few days."

Eragon consulted silently with Saphira, then relayed to Murtagh what she wanted him to tell Dormnad.

"Very well," said Murtagh, adjusting his sword. "Unless there's trouble, I'll be back within a couple of hours. Make sure there's some food left for me." He made his way to Tornac, reaching out and brushing his hand against Lorena's shoulder as he passed, then jumped on Tornac and rode away. Eragon and Lorena sat by the fire, Eragon tapping Zar'roc's pommel apprehensively.

Hours passed, but Murtagh did not return. Eragon paced around the fire, Zar'roc in hand, while Saphira and Lorena watched Gil'ead. None of them voiced their worries. "Be ready to leave, in case a detachment of soldiers leave the city and head our way."

Saphira shifted and their attention snapped back towards Gil'ead. A distant horse-man exited the city and was riding furiously toward their camp. Eragon mounted Saphira and was gesturing toward Lorena to join him when they recognised the rider to be Murtagh, bent low over Tornac. No one seemed to be pursuing him, but he did not slow his reckless pace. He galloped into the camp and jumped to the ground, drawing his sword. "What's wrong?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh scowled. "Did anyone follow me from Gil'ead?"

"We didn't see anyone."

"Good. Then let me eat before I explain. I'm starving." He seized a bowl and began eating with gusto.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Lorena worried.

Murtagh grinned. "No." After a few sloppy bites, he said through a full mouth, "Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied you really are a Rider and that it's not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh pointed west. "On a small hill across the road."

"So what happened?" asked Lorena.

Murtagh spooned more food into his bowl. "It's a rather simple thing, but all the more deadly because of it: I was seen in the street by someone who knows me. I did the only thing I could and ran away. I was too late, though; he recognised me."

It was unfortunate, but Eragon seemed uncertain. "Since I don't know your friend, I have to ask: Will he tell anyone?"

Murtagh gave a strained laugh. "If you _had_ met him, that wouldn't need answering. His mouth is loosely hinged and hangs open all the time, vomiting whatever happens to be in his mind. The question isn't _whether_ he will tell people, but _whom_ he will tell. If word of this reaches the wrong ears, we'll be in trouble."

"I doubt that soldiers will be sent to search for you in the dark," Eragon pointed out. "We can at least count on being safe until morning, and by then, if all goes well, we'll be leaving with Dormnad."

Murtagh shook his head. "No, I will not accompany him. As I said before, I won't go to the Varden."

Eragon stared at him unhappily.

"What about you?" Murtagh asked, looking to Lorena, "Who will you accompany?"

"I don't know." admitted Lorena, "I'd like to go where I'm most needed. I'll sleep on it."

They talked until the stars were bright in the sky, then slept as Saphira took the first watch.

Lorena woke, at hearing an odd noise. She sat up and looked around the camp site. She saw Eragon standing over Murtagh. "There are horses close by." whispered Eragon. Murtagh and Lorena grabbed their swords. The three quietly stationed themselves around Saphira, prepared for an attack. As they waited, the morning star rose in the east. A squirrel chattered.

Then an angry snarl caught their attention. A broad Urgal stood at the edge of the camp, carrying a mattock with a nasty spike. The Urgal roared and waved his weapon, but did not charge.

"Brisingr!" barked Eragon. The Urgal's face contorted with terror as he exploded in a flash of blue light. Blood splattered, mainly upon Eragon. Saphira bulged with alarm and reared as a group of Urgals fell upon their other side.

Steel clashed as Murtagh and Lorena attacked the Urgals. Eragon tried to join them but was blocked by four of the monsters. Murtagh's blade landed almost every blow, hacking arms and slicing flesh. Lorena had more difficulty, she killed her first Urgal quickly, and sliced others easily but the Urgals blows also managed to land on her.

"Fly, Saphira!" they heard Eragon scream before he caught club to the head and fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

When Eragon hit the ground the Urgal's descended upon him, one let out a triumphant shout. The cheering was short lived, they had forgotten about the other members of the group, particularly the enraged dragon. Saphira bit down upon her target and shook her head violently, almost snapping him in two.

Though the Urgal's were numerous and they were able to capture Eragon's limp form from them. The group continued to fight vigorously, as a few carried off Eragon. They were about to give chase when Murtagh shouted, "Soldiers!"

Lorena turned and could see the soldiers galloping towards them, they had managed to get close, concealed by the dark. The Urgals had spotted them too, and were making their way towards them with Eragon. "They're almost upon us!" Lorena yelled. "Fly, Saphira!"

"Get on your horse! Go!" Murtagh finished off his Urgal by shoving his sword through its neck, then he had Lorena by the arm and they were mounting the horses. Saphira roared. "We can't do anything Saphira, you can't be captured too! We'll have to come back!"

With an angered yet distressed growl Saphira took flight. Murtagh and Lorena dug their heels into the horses and took off, galloping as fast away from Gil'ead as possible. Lorena managed to look over her shoulder, and watch as the Urgals handed Eragon over to the soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't ride for long before stopping as it was obvious that the soldiers nor Urgals were following. They picketed the horses, and Saphira joined them when she saw they had stopped. The dragon was unquestionably fuming with anger.

"How the hell are we going to get Eragon back?" Lorena asked angrily, as she wiped blood off of Cadoc's flank.

"No idea," growled Murtagh, equally as aggravated, "There's only two of us, Saphira can't be seen, and we can't fight our way in there. We'll be overwhelmed by sheer numbers."

The two sat in silence, wracking their brains. An orange hue had touched the sky when Murtagh stood up.

"I can sneak in, disguised, into the gaol. Break Eragon out of his cell, and march him out. I'll just tell anyone who asks that I've been sent by the king to take him to Urû'baen."

"There are heaps of flaws in that idea. You may be able to sneak in but there is no way that you will convince anyone that a single man has been instructed to transport a dragon rider to the king. They'll want proof."

Murtagh scowled, "Well I don't see you suggesting anything."

"What about we sneak in, free Eragon from his cell, get him to the top of the building and have Saphira come fly us out?"

"Are you crazy?" said Murtagh through laughter, "We can't have Saphira seen."

"Why not? They have the rider, wouldn't they know there's also a dragon? There's no other way to sneak him out without fighting every soldier in the place." Lorena turned from Murtagh to Saphira, "What do you think Saphira?"

Saphira lifted her head off the ground and looked at the young woman. Lorena hesitantly lowered the defences around her mind, she could feel Saphira's conscious brush against hers before retreating. "Tell me Saphira." Lorena felt Saphira's conscious brush against the edges of her mind, where she could barely hear her words.

_Though you can sneak in, I don't see any way to for us to sneak Eragon out. I like your idea of me getting you from the building. Though I can carry three it would be much easier and faster to only carry two, especially if I have to fight as well._

Lorena relayed Saphira's thoughts to Murtagh. "Hmm, I guess." Murtagh pulled out his bed rolls, "I'll go in tonight, but first I want a good sleep."

"Who said you were going in." Lorena asked, hands rested on her strong hips.

"We've already talked about this. I will not allow my woman to enter a barrack's filled with the king's soldiers."

"You're woman? I'm no one's woman."

"You know what I mean. Whether you or I like it or not I'm responsible for you. You may be a good fighter, and useful on the road but you're still a woman. And if you go in there they won't have as much respect for you as Eragon and I do. You'll be vulnerable. You can stay here and guard the horses and supplies. Saphira and I will rescue Eragon tonight once it is dark."

"Fine, I'll take the first watch... that is if you think a woman can handle it." said Lorena sarcastically.

"Fine," Murtagh scowled, then grumbled under his breath, "Bloody women."

They slept in turn through the day, late afternoon they had a meal and when the light had faded from the sky Murtagh was prepared to leave. He had walked a good twenty metres before Lorena ran after him.

He turned as she gently touched his shoulder. His face was hard to see because of the dark and fake beard, but she could tell he was equally annoyed yet curious by her.

"I wanted to say sorry. I was wrong. I know you are just trying to protect me, it's just that... I don't know. I just don't want to be weak and useless." Lorena turned her face away as she felt it heat up. "Any way, good luck in there. Bring him out safely. And don't get yourself killed." Uncomfortable and unsure of herself she quickly embraced him, his arms only just making it around her slim waist before she pulled away and walked briskly back to the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

A while later Saphira left, making her way to Gil'ead. Lorena stood with the horses, watching the direction of the distant city for any signs of their return, or soldiers, or Urgals. It felt like hours before she could hear the flap of Saphira's wings. She began readying the horses. Saphira drifted down into the clearing and rested her outstretched wings onto the ground. Eragon and Murtagh dismounted, Eragon tended to Saphira's injured wings, while Murtagh helped Lorena with readying the horses.

Eragon called Murtagh over and instructed, "Hold her wing down. I have to remove this arrow." He indicated where Murtagh should grip. Saphira extended her neck and grabbed a tall sapling between her curved teeth. With a yank of her head, she pulled the tree out of the ground and clamped it firmly in her jaws. "Hold on."

He broke off the head of the arrow, then swiftly pulled the shaft out of Saphira. She threw back her head and whimpered past the tree in her mouth. Her wing jerked involuntarily, clipping Murtagh under the chin and knocking him to the ground.

Saphira shook her head spraying them with dirt before tossing it away. Lorena left the horses and helped Murtagh up. She cupped his face and examined his chin. "You look fine, you didn't bit your tongue did you?" he shook his head no.

"She caught me by surprise," admitted Murtagh, touching his scraped jaw.

"She didn't mean to hit you," assured Eragon. He then made his way to a beautiful woman strapped onto Saphira's back.

"Who's that?" asked Lorena, surprised by the new group member.

"An elf, we rescued her from the gaol." said Murtagh.

"An elf! My goodness." Lorena replied in disbelief.

After Eragon checked on her Saphira took flight, the three left on the ground mounted their horses and galloped after her. They travelled through the night, despite the men's weariness from their fighting. Behind them, lines of torch-bearing horsemen searched around Gil'ead for their trail.

After many bleary hours, dawn lightened the sky. By unspoken consent they stopped the horses. "We have to make camp," said Eragon wearily. "I must sleep-whether they catch us or not."

"Agreed," said Murtagh, rubbing his eyes. "Have Saphira land. We'll meet her."

They followed Saphira's directions and found her drinking from a stream at the base of a small cliff, the elf still slouched on her back. Murtagh helped Eragon remove the elf from Saphira's saddle and lower her to the ground, while Lorena prepared a cold meal.

Murtagh looked down at the elf, "As far as I know, she's the first elf the king has captured. Ever since they went into hiding, he's been looking for them without success-until now. So he's either found their sanctuary, or she was captured by chance. I think it was chance. If he had found the elf haven, he would have declared war and sent his army after the elves. Since that hasn't happened, the question is, Were Galbatorix's men able to extract the elves' location before we rescued her?"

"We won't know until she regains consciousness. Tell me what happened after I was captured. How did I end up in Gil'ead?"

"The Urgals are working for the Empire," said Murtagh shortly, pushing back his hair. "And, it seems, the Shade as well. Saphira, Lorena, and I saw the Urgals give you to him-though I didn't know who it was at the time-and a group of soldiers. They were the ones who took you to Gil'ead."

Glowering, Eragon exclaimed, "This will mean war! Once the people of the Empire learn of it, they will rebel and support the Varden."

Murtagh rested his chin in his hand. "Even if they heard of this outrage, few would make it to the Varden. With the Urgals under his command, the king has enough warriors to close the Empire's borders and remain in control, no matter how disruptive people are. With such a rule of terror, he will be able to shape the Empire however he wants. And though he is hated, people be galvanised into joining him if they had a common enemy."

"Who would that be?" asked Eragon, confused. Lorena handed out meals, and joined them.

"The elves and the Varden. With the right rumours they can be portrayed as the most despicable monsters in Alagaësia-fiends who are waiting to seize your land and wealth. The Empire could even say that the Urgals have been misunderstood all this time and that they are really friends and allies against such terrible enemies. I only wonder what the king promised them in return for their services."

"It wouldn't work," said Eragon, shaking his head. "No one could be deceived that easily about Galbatorix and the Urgals. Besides, why would he want to do that? He's already in power."

"But his authority is challenged by the Varden, with whom people sympathise. There's also Surda, which has defied him since it seceded from the Empire. Galbatorix is strong within the Empire, but his arm is weak outside of it. As for people seeing through his deceptions, they'll believe whatever he wants them to. It's happened before." Murtagh fell silent and gazed moodily at his food.

A few minutes of silence followed before Eragon looked at Murtagh. "You risked your life to rescue me; I owe you for that. I couldn't have escaped on my own."

"I'm just glad I could help. It..." Murtagh faltered and rubbed his face. "My main worry now if how we're going to travel with so many men searching for us. Gil'ead's soldiers will be hunting us tomorrow; once they find the horses' tracks, they'll know you didn't fly away with Saphira."

Eragon glumly agreed. "How did you manage to get into the castle?"

Murtagh laughed softly. "By paying a steep bribe and crawling through a filthy scullery chute. But it was Lorena's plan," Lorena gave him a quick smile, "and it wouldn't have worked with Saphira. She," he stopped and directed his words at her, "that is, you, are the only reason we escaped alive."

Eragon solemnly put a hand on her scaly neck, and Saphira hummed contently. Eragon then reluctantly dragged himself upright, and turned to the elf. "We should make a bed for her."

Lorena got a blanket and stretched it out. As the men lifted the elf onto it, the cuff of her sleeve tore on a branch. Eragon began to pinch the fabric together, then gasped.

The elf's arm was mottled with a layer of bruises and cuts; some were half healed, while others were fresh and oozing. Eragon shook his head with anger and pulled the sleave higher. The injuries continued to her shoulder. With trembling fingers, he unlaced the back of her shirt.

The leather slipped off, Lorena sucked in her breath and Murtagh cursed. The elf's back was strong and muscled, but it was covered with scabs that made her skin look like dry, cracked mud. She had been whipped mercilessly and branded with hot irons in the shape of claws. Where her skin was still intact, it was purple and black from numerous beatings. On her left shoulder was a tattoo inscribed with indigo ink.

"Can you heal this?" asked Lorena.

"I-I don't know, there's so much." He sat silent for a minute, "This is going to take some time. Can you boil some rags for bandages; I can't heal all her wounds."

"We can't make a fire without being seen," objected Murtagh. "You'll have to use unwashed cloths."

Murtagh collected the rags, while Eragon began working on the elf's back. Lorena sat next to Murtagh, and watched Eragon work. He continued throughout the morning, only pausing to eat and drink.

The sun was well into the sky when he finally stood, groaning as he stretched his legs. Lorena felt a weight lift off her shoulder, she had been so intent on watching the magic that she had not noticed Murtagh fall asleep on her shoulder. He rubbed his eyes as Eragon draught from the wineskin. "Is it done?" asked Murtagh.

Eragon nodded, trembling.

"Will she live?"

"I don't-don't know," he said in a ravaged voice. "Elves are strong, but even they cannot endure abuse like this with impunity. If I knew more about healing, I might be able to revive her, but..." He gestured helplessly. His hand was shaking so badly he spilled some of the wine. "We'd better start riding again."

"No! You must sleep," protested Lorena.

"I... can sleep in the saddle. But we can't afford to stay here, not with the soldiers closing in on us."

Murtagh and Lorena exchanged glances before they reluctantly gave in. "In that case I'll lead Snowfire while you rest." They resaddled the horses strapped the elf onto Saphira, and departed the camp. Eragon ate while they rode, before he leaned forward against Snowfire and went to sleep.

"Tell me what happened." Lorena said.

Murtagh explained how he had gotten into Gil'ead and into the gaol. Then explained how Eragon had managed to escape his cell, and how they had rescued the elf before he fought the Shade.

"You fought a Shade? Only two heroes of legend have ever survived battles with a Shade!" Lorena exclaimed, proud yet horrified that Murtagh had fought one.

"Have I become one of your heroes?" asked Murtagh, a playful smirk on his face. "But no, I don't think I killed him. I've heard that there are only specific ways to kill them."

"From how you describe he sounds very dead to me, oh hero." Lorena grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the day was spent on long detours to avoid detection by soldiers with hunting dogs. When they eventually stopped for the evening the group had a dark temper. They ate a small dinner in silence. When they had finished, Murtagh said, "We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they'll be sure to overtake us."

"What else can we do?" snapped Eragon. "There's too many of us, even if we left the horses Saphira couldn't fly us out of here. It's impossible."

Murtagh looked at him carefully. "If you want to go your own way, I won't stop you. I can't expect you and Saphira to stay and risk imprisonment. Lorena and I can take care of each other."

"Don't insult me," Eragon muttered. "The only reason I'm free is because of you. I'm not going to abandon you to the Empire. Poor thanks that would be!"

Murtagh bowed his head. "Your words hearten me."

"But they haven't solved our problem." stated Lorena.

"What can?" Eragon asked. He gestured at the elf. "I wish she could tell us where the elves are; perhaps we could seek sanctuary with them."

"Considering how they've protected themselves, I doubt she'd reveal their location. Even if she did, the others of her kind might not welcome us. Why would they want to shelter us anyway? The last Riders they had contact with were Galbatorix and the Forsworn. I doubt that left them with pleasant memories. And we," Murtagh gestured to himself and Lorena, "Don't even have the dubious honour of being a Rider like you. No, they would not want us at all."

Eragon shrugged. "Even if they would protect us, we can't find them, and it's impossible to ask the elf until she regains consciousness. We must flee, but in which direction—north, south, east, or west?"

Murtagh laced his fingers together and pressed his thumbs against his temples. "I think the only thing we can do is leave the Empire. The few safe places within it are far from here. They would be difficult to reach without being caught or followed... There's nothing for us to the north except the forest Du Weldenvarden—which we might be able to hide in, but I don't relish going back past Gil'ead. Only the Empire and the sea lie westward. To the south is Surda, where you might be able to find someone to direct you to the Varden. As for going east..." He shrugged. "To the east the Hadarac Desert stands between us and whatever lands exist in that direction. The Varden are somewhere across it, but without directions it might take us years to find them."

"It's too dangerous to go to Surda. We would have to traverse most of the Empire, avoiding every town and village. There are too many people between us and Surda to get there unnoticed."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "So you want to go across the desert?"

"I don't see any other options. Besides, that way we can leave the Empire before the Ra'zac get here. With their flying steeds, they'll probably arrive in Gilead in a couple of days, so we don't have much time."

"Even if we do reach the desert before they get here," said Murtagh, "they could still overtake us. It'll be hard to outdistance them at all."

"That's assuming they can follow our trail. To catch us, though, they'll have to leave the soldiers behind, which is to our advantage. If it comes to a fight, I think the four of us can defeat them... as long as we aren't ambushed the way Brom and I were."

"If we reach the other side of the Hadarac safely," said Murtagh slowly, "where will we go? Those lands are well outside of the Empire. There will be few cities, if any. And then there is the desert itself. What do you know of it?"

"Only that it's hot, dry, and full of sand," confessed Eragon.

"That about sums it up," replied Lorena. "It's filled with poisonous and inedible plants, venomous snakes, scorpions, and a blistering sun. You saw the great plain on our way to Gil'ead?"

"Yes," replied Eragon, "and once before."

"Then you are familiar with its immense range. It fills the heart of the Empire. Now imagine something two or three times its size, and you'll understand the Hadarac Desert. That is what you're proposing to cross."

Eragon retrieved his map of Alagaësia from the saddle bags, and unrolled the parchment on the ground. "No wonder the Empire ends at the desert. Everything on the other side is too far away for Galbatorix to control."

Murtagh swept his hand over the right side of the parchment. "All the land beyond the desert, which is blank on this map, was under one rule when the Riders lived. If the king were to raise up new Riders under his command, it would allow him to expand the Empire to an unprecedented size. But that wasn't the point I was trying to make. The Hadarac Desert is so huge and contains so many dangers, the chances are slim that we can cross it unscathed. It is a desperate path to take."

"We are desperate," said Eragon firmly. "If we rode through the belly of the desert, it would take well over a month, perhaps even two, to cross it. But if we angle south-east, toward the Beor Mountains, we could cut through much faster. Then we can either follow the Beor Mountains farther east into the wilderness or go west to Surda. If this map is accurate, the distance between here and the Beors is roughly equal to what we covered on our way to Gil'ead."

"But that took us nearly a month!"

Eragon shook his head impatiently. "Our ride to Gil'ead was slow on account of my injuries. If we press ourselves, it'll take only a fraction of that time to reach the Beor Mountains."

"Enough. You made your point," acknowledged Murtagh. "Before I consent, however, something must be solved. As I'm sure you noticed I bought supplies for us and the horses while I was in Gil'ead. But how can we get enough water? The roving tribes who live in the Hadarac usually disguise their wells and oases so no one can steal their water. And carrying enough for more than a day is impractical. Just think about how much Saphira drinks! She and the horses consume more water at one time than we do in a week. Unless you can make it rain whenever we need, I don't see how we can go the direction you propose."

"I have an idea," Eragon said. "Let me experiment, then I'll give you an answer." He then strode out of the camp with Saphira following closely.

Lorena turned to face Murtagh, "So what are you going to do when we reach the Varden?"

"I've already made it clear that I won't go to the Varden. When we are close, I'll take my leave." Murtagh paused as he started down at the dirt. "What will you do? I figured your plan is to go with Eragon, but you are welcome to come with me."

Lorena shuffled closer, close enough for their legs to brush. "Is that a request?" asked Lorena, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips. "And what shall we do if we travel together?"

"I don't know." Murtagh replied, leaning in. "We could climb through the Beor Mountains, amble through Du Weldenvarden, explore Surda, or do them all."

"Sounds exciting." Lorena gazed into his grey eyes, lost in thought.

A movement out from the camp caught their attention, and they watched as Eragon and Saphira returned.

"Well? Is the desert open to us?" asked Murtagh.

"It is," acknowledged Eragon. He then explained how he could lift water from under the ground to the surface without expelling too much energy. He claimed to be able to bring forth enough for all humans, horses, and dragon to drink.

"Good." replied Murtagh. He went to the saddle bags and removed the bedding. "We have a slight problem."

Eragon groaned. "What could it be now?"

"We don't have enough bedding."

"No problem." Lorena stated as she looked at the blankets. "Here Eragon, you can have one blanket, use Saphira's body heat to make up for the lack of another. The elf needs two, we need to keep her as warm as possible. I spent much of my childhood with less than this, so I will be quite happy with just one. Murtagh you can take the last two." Lorena, finished handing out the blankets. She raised a hand, silencing Murtagh's protest. "You put your foot down about Gil'ead. I put my foot down about this."

Grudgingly Murtagh took his blankets, and the group all went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

They rose early in the grey predawn hours. "How are we going to transport the elf? She can't ride on Saphira's back much longer without getting sores from her scales. Saphira can't carry her in her claws—it tires her and makes landing dangerous. A sledge won't work; it would get battered to pieces while we ride, and I don't want the horses slowed by the weight of another person."

"If you were to ride Saphira, we could lash the elf onto Snowfire, but we'd have the same problem with sores."

There was a pause, where Eragon and Saphira consulted. "Saphira says we could lash her onto her stomach." They used blankets and clothes to wrap and lash the elf onto Saphira's stomach. "I'm afraid your scales may rub through the ropes."

"We'll have to check them occasionally for fraying," commented Murtagh.

"Shall we go now?"

Murtagh's eyes sparkled dangerously, a tight smile lifting his lips. He glanced back the way they had come, where smoke from soldiers' camps was clearly visible, and said, "I always did like races."

"And now we are in one for our lives!"

They swung onto their horses and trotted out of camp. Saphira flying low overhead. They spent the rest of the day riding, driving the horses as hard as they could without killing them. Sometimes they dismounted and ran on foot to give Tornac, Snowfire, and Cadoc a rest. Only twice did they stop—both times to let the horses eat and drink.

Though the soldiers from Gil'ead were far behind now, the group found themselves having to avoid new soldiers every time they passed a village. Somehow the alarm had been sent ahead of them. Twice they were nearly ambushed along the trail, escaping only because Saphira happened to smell the men ahead of them. After the second incident, they avoided the trail entirely.

Dusk softened the countryside as evening drew a black cloak across the sky. Through the night they travelled, relentlessly pacing out the miles. In the deepest hours of night, the ground rose beneath them to form low cactus-dotted hills.

Murtagh pointed forward. "There's a town, Bullridge, some leagues ahead that we must bypass. They're sure to have soldiers watching for us. We should try to slip past them now while it's dark."

After three hours they saw the straw-yellow lanterns of Bullridge. A web of soldiers patrolled between watch fires scattered around the town. Eragon and Murtagh muffled their sword sheaths and carefully dismounted. They led the horses in a wide detour around Bullridge, listening attentively to avoid stumbling on an encampment.

With the town behind them, the group was able to relax slightly. Daybreak finally flooded the sky with a delicate blush and warmed the chilly night air. They halted on the crest of a hill to observe their surroundings. The Ramr River was to their left, but it was also five miles to their right. The river continued south for several leagues, then doubled back on itself in a narrow loop before curving west. They had covered over sixteen leagues in one day.

Eragon leaned against Snowfire's neck. "Let's find a gully or hollow where we can sleep undisturbed." They stopped at a small stand of juniper trees and laid their blankets beneath them. Saphira waited patiently as they untied the elf from her belly.

"I'll take the first watch, I'll wake you in a few hours." said Lorena, setting her sword across her knees. The men mumbled their consent then went to sleep. Some hours later, Lorena heard a slight shuffle, and her head snapped around to the sound of the noise. Murtagh rose to his feet, and looked around at her.

"How long has it been?"

"A couple of hours, I was going to wake Eragon soon for the second watch."

"Mmm." mumbled Murtagh as he dragged his blanket. He sat next to Lorena, his side pressing hers before he threw his blanket around the both of them.

"Thank you." whispered Lorena as she snaked her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her own slim waist, and they held each other in silence.

"Eragon... Eragon... oi, Eragon."

"Mm, what?"

"You're watch."

Lorena opened her eyes, and sat up. She and Murtagh still held onto each other, but her neck ached from the odd angle. "Is it Eragon's watch already?"

"You've been asleep for hours, I've already taken mine." said Murtagh, as he got up and stretched. He then lay Lorena, who was still not yet fully awake, down and placed his blanket over her. "Go back to sleep. Have fun Eragon, I'm going to see if I can get a few more hours." And he went back to his bed.

Nightfall found them worn and drowsy but determined to continue. They headed through the hills, avoiding the tops for fear of being spotted by sentries. Saphira stayed with them on the ground for the same reason. Despite her bulk, she was stealthy; only her tail could be heard scraping over the grand, like a thick blue snake.

Eventually the sky brightened in the east. The morning star Aiedail appeared as they reached the edge of a steep bank covered with mounds of brush. Water roared below as it tore over boulders and sluiced through branches.

"The Ramr!" said Eragon over the noise.

Murtagh nodded. "Yes! We have to find a place to ford safely."

They lead the horses onto the bank, which came to an abrupt end, the river ran dark and swift. White mist wafted up from the water, like blood steaming in winter. It was impossible to see the far side. Murtagh tossed a branch into the torrent and watched it race away, bobbing on the rough water.

"How deep do you think it is?" asked Lorena.

"I can't tell," said Murtagh, worry colouring his voice. "Can you see how far across it is with magic?"

Eragon inspected the river. "I don't think so, not without lighting up this place like a beacon."

With a gust of air, Saphira took off and soared over the Ramr. "A half-mile!" exclaimed Eragon. "Saphira says that she can fly over us and the horses."

"I'd rather not try it, for the horses' sake. Tornac isn't as accustomed to Saphira as Snowfire and Cadoc. He might panic and injure them both. Ask Saphira to look for shallows where we can swim over safely. If there aren't any within a mile in either direction, then I suppose she can ferry us."

The three ate dry bread while waiting for Saphira to return. It was not long before Saphira came back, her velvet wings whispering in the early dawn sky. She communicated with Eragon before he said, "The water is both deep and strong, upstream as well as downstream."

Murtagh replied, "I'd better go over first, so I can watch the horses." He scrambled onto Saphira's saddle, then motioned for Lorena to join him. She climbed quickly and wrapped her arms around him for support. "Be careful with Tornac. I've had him for many years. I don't want anything to happen to him." Then Saphira took off.

The feel of the weightlessness, the wind striking their faces, and the musky smell of Murtagh exhilarated Lorena. It took all her willpower to not shout her enjoyment. When they landed they dismounted and untied the elf from Saphira's belly. The moment the elf was free Saphira took off again. Lorena turned and grinned at Murtagh. "Was that not amazing?"

"It was quite nice, a longer ride probably would have been amazing." Murtagh smiled back.

Then they heard the horse's scream. Murtagh visibly tensed. When Saphira came back into view they could see Tornac kicking and tossing in her grip. When Saphira landed they had to wrestle Tornac onto his side and tie him down too keep him from bolting or hurting himself. By the time they had finished Saphira returned with Cadoc, they managed to calm him before Saphira returned with Snowfire, and eventually Eragon. Once Tornac had settled they readjusted the horses' saddles, and bound the elf back against Saphira's stomach. They then resumed their flight toward the Beor Mountains. The air filled with the calls of birds waking to a new day.

The three dozed as they walked, unaware of the others doing the same. There were times when none of them guided the horses, and it was only Saphira's vigilance that kept them on course.

Eventually the ground became soft and gave way under their feet, forcing them to halt. The sun was high overhead. The Ramr River was no more than a fuzzy line behind them.

They had reached the Hadarac Desert.


	13. Chapter 13

A vast expanse of dunes spread to the horizon like ripples on an ocean. Bursts of wind twirled the reddish gold sand into the air. Scraggly trees grew on scattered patches of solid ground—ground any farmer would have declared unfit for crops. Rising in the distance was a line of purple crags. The imposing desolation was barren of any animals except for a bird gliding on the zephyrs. It was the morning of the fourth day since leaving Gil'ead. They had already covered thirty-five leagues.

At sunset they arrived at the crags they had viewed from afar that morning. The imposing stone bluffs towered over them, casting thin shadows. The surrounding area was free of dunes for a half mile. Heat assailed the group, their skin sunburned, hot, and feverish.

After picketing the horses where they could nibble the sparse grass, Murtagh started a small fire. "How far do you think we went?" Eragon asked, releasing the elf from Saphira.

"I don't know!" snapped Murtagh. His skin was red, his eyes bloodshot. He picked up a pot and muttered a curse. "We don't have enough water. And the horses need to drink."

"Bring the horses." said Eragon, as Saphira dug a hole with her claws. Eragon closed his eyes and muttered a spell. Water rose and filled the hole. Murtagh and Lorena refilled the water skins before the horses drank. The thirsty animals quaffed gallons. And eventually Saphira was also able to drink before Eragon released the water back into the earth. The group had a small dinner before going sleep.

That night Saphira took first watch, and Eragon slept against her sharing her warmth. Lorena lay awake, shaking from the cold. She noticed Murtagh was also still awake, slightly shaking himself. Dragging herself up she stumbled over to Murtagh, who propped himself up to look at her. "Are you as cold as I am?" asked Lorena in a whisper. Murtagh smiled and beckoned her to him. They lay together, using each other's body for warmth. When Lorena woke she felt better rested than she had in days.

It was still freezing when they rose the next day. Lorena noticed the steam coming from their mouths whenever they breathed. Murtagh's mood had not improved with sleep, and Eragon and Lorena found theirs was also rapidly deteriorating. During breakfast, Eragon asked, "Do you think it'll be long before we leave the desert?"

Murtagh glowered. "We're only crossing a small section of it, so I can't imagine that it'll take us more than two or three days."

"But look how far we've already come."

"All right, maybe it won't! All i care about right now is getting out of the Hadarac as quickly as possible. What we're doing is hard enough without having to pick sand from our eyes every few minutes."

As they left camp, a line of dark smudges became visible on the horizon, indistinct in the hazy air. Murtagh thought they were distant hills. At midday they stopped for a brief rest. They noticed that the haze had thinned, and the distant smudges had gained definition.

They realized that these were not hills, but rather the bases of gigantic mountains, scored of miles wide. Except for the dense forest along their lower regions, the mountains were entirely covered with snow and ice. The mountains stretched up into the sky until they faded from sight. Narrow, jagged valleys with ridges that nearly touched split the mountains like deep gorges. It was like a ragged toothy wall linking Alagaësia with the heavens.

Lorena turned to Eragon and the two grinned, Eragon then caught Murtagh's attention and pointed.

"What?" grunted Murtagh, scanning the land.

"Look closely," urged Eragon.

Murtagh peered closely at the horizon. He shrugged. "What, I don't–" The words died in his mouth and gave way to slack-jawed wonder. Murtagh shook his head, muttering, "That's impossible!" He squinted so hard that the corners of his eyes crinkled. He shook his head again. "I knew the Beor Mountains were large, but not that monstrous size!"

Lorena laughed, "It's a wonderful sight!"

"Let's hope the animals that live there aren't in proportion to the mountains," said Eragon lightly.

Murtagh smiled. "It will be good to find some shade and spend a few weeks in leisure. I've had enough of this forced march."

"I'm tired too," admitted Eragon, "but I don't want to stop until the elf is cured... or she dies."

"I don't see how continuing to travel will help her," said Murtagh gravely. "A bed will do her more good than hanging underneath Saphira all day."

Eragon shrugged. "Maybe... When we reach the mountains I could take her to Surda—it's not that far. There must be a healer there who can help her; we certainly can't."

Murtagh shaded his eyes with his hand and stared at the mountains. "We can talk about it later. For now our goal is to reach the Beors. There, at least, the Ra'zac will have trouble finding us, and we will be safe from the Empire."

As the day wore on, the Beor Mountains seemed to get no closer, though the landscape changed dramatically. The sand slowly transformed from loose grains of reddish hue to hard-packed, dusky cream dirt. In place of dunes were ragged patches of plants and deep furrows in the ground where flooding had occurred. A cool breeze wafted through the air, bringing welcome refreshment. The horses sensed the change of climate and hurried forward eagerly.

When evening subdued the sun the mountains' foothills were a mere league away. Herds of gazelles bounded through lush fields of waving grass. They camped by a stream relieved to be out of the punishing Hadarac Desert.


	14. Chapter 14

Fatigued and haggard, but with triumphant smiles, they sat around the fire, congratulating each other. Saphira crowed jubilantly, which startled the horses. They had managed to cover roughly sixty leagues in five days. It was an impressive feat, even for a rider able to change mounts regularly.

Murtagh's hand reached out and entwined his fingers with hers. "I can't believe that we're finally out of the Empire." said Lorena, gazing up at him.

"It feels great." Murtagh smiled down at her.

Without speaking, Eragon moved over and knelt by the elf, then placed his palm on her brow. He closed his eyes. Moments later his face scrunched in a grimace, though he did not move.

"Eragon?" called Murtagh, worried. When there was no response, and Eragon's expression did not change the two moved over and knelt on the other side of the elf. Saphira joined them and together they watched in concern.

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!" Eragon cried out desperately. Murtagh and Lorena exchanged looks, but Eragons' expression began to relax.

Eventually Eragon took a shuddering breath and forced his eyes open. He looked at them in turn. "Are you alright?" asked Murtagh. "You've been kneeling here for almost fifteen minutes."

"I have?" asked Eragon, blinking.

Eragon stood wincing as his cramped knees stretched. "I talked to Arya!" Murtagh and Lorena exchanged quizzical looks. Eragon explained, "The elf—that's her name." Eragon then explained that Arya had been poisoned in Gil'ead and that she needed the antidote from the Varden. He also explained how she showed him how to get there.

"How far away are the Varden?" asked Murtagh.

"I'm not exactly sure," confessed Eragon. "From what she showed me, I think it's even farther than from here to Gil'ead."

"And we're supposed to cover that in three or four days?" demanded Murtagh angrily. "It took us five _long_ days to get here! What do you want to do, kill the horses? They're exhausted as it is."

"But if we do nothing, she'll die! If it's too much for the horses Saphira can fly ahead with Arya and me; at least we would get to the Varden in time. You could catch up with us in a few days."

Murtagh grunted and crossed his arms. "Of course. Murtagh the pack animal. Murtagh the horse leader. I should have remembered that's all I'm good for nowadays. Oh, and let's not forget, every soldier in the Empire is searching for me now because you couldn't defend yourself, and I had to go and _save_ you. Yes, I suppose I'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like a good servant."

Eragon seemed bewildered by the sudden venom in Murtagh's voice. "What's wrong with you? I'm grateful for what you did. There's no reason to be angry with me! I didn't ask you to accompany me or to rescue me from Gil'ead. You chose that. I haven't forced you to do anything."

"Oh, not openly, no. What else could I do but help you with the Ra'zac? And then later, at Gil'ead, how could I have left with a clear conscience? The problem with you," said Murtagh, poking Eragon in the chest, "is that you're so totally helpless you force everyone to take care of you!"

"Murtagh!" Lorena exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't touch me," Eragon growled.

Murtagh laughed, a harsh note in his voice. "Or what, you'll punch me? You couldn't hit a brick wall." He went to shove Eragon again, but Eragon grabbed his arm and struck him in the stomach.

"I said, don't touch me!"

Murtagh doubled over, swearing. Then he yelled and launched himself at Eragon. They fell in a tangle of arms and legs, pounding each other. Eragon kicked at Murtagh's right hip, missed, and grazed the fire. Sparks and burning embers scattered through the air.

"Boys!" shouted Lorena, "Cut it out! If you injure yourselves or damage anything I'll flog you both. Boys!"

Ignoring her they scrabbled across the ground, trying to get leverage. Eragon managed to get his feet under Murtagh's chest and kicked mightily. Murtagh flew upside down over Eragon's head, landing flat on his back with a solid thump.

Murtagh's breath whooshed out. He rolled stiffly to his feet, then wheeled to face Eragon, panting heavily. They charged each other once more. Saphira's tail slapped between them, accompanied by a deafening roar. Eragon ignored her and tried to jump over her tail, but a taloned paw caught him in midair and flung him back to the ground. Her second paw caught Murtagh and pinned him also.

They futilely tried to push Saphira's muscled leg off their chests. Saphira roared again, snapping her jaws. She swung her head to look at Eragon, obviously communicating through their mental link. Eragon's flushed and looked away from her. They stayed on the ground for some time before Saphira turned and stared down at Murtagh with an impassive blue eye.

Lorena simply stood back, at a loss for what to do.

Eragon turned his head toward Murtagh, who avoided his eyes and looked up at the sky. "Well, is she going to get off us?"

"No, not unless we talk... She wants me to ask you what's really the problem," said Eragon, embarrassed.

Saphira growled an affirmative and continued to stare at Murtagh. It was impossible for him to escape her piercing glare. Finally he shrugged, muttering something under his breath. Saphira's claws tightened on his chest, and her tail whistled through the air. Murtagh shot her an angry glance, then grudgingly said louder, "I told you before: I don't want to go to the Varden."

Eragon frowned. "Don't want to... or can't?"

Murtagh tried to shove Saphira's leg off of him, then gave up with a curse. "Don't want to! They'll expect things from me that I can't deliver."

"Did you steal something from them?"

"I wish it were that simple."

Eragon rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Well, what is it, then? Did you kill someone important or bed the wrong woman?"

"No, I was born," said Murtagh cryptically. He pushed at Saphira again. This time she released them both. They got to their feet under her watchful eye and brushed dirt from their backs.

"You're avoiding the question," Eragon said, dabbing his split lip.

"So what?" spat Murtagh as he stomped to the edge of the camp. After a minute he sighed. "It doesn't matter why I'm in this predicament, but I can tell you that the Varden wouldn't welcome me even if I came bearing the king's head. Oh, they might greet me nicely enough and let me into their councils, but trust me? Never. And if I were to arrive under less fortuitous circumstances, like the present ones, they'd likely clap me in irons."

"Won't you tell me what this is about?" asked Eragon. "I've done things I'm not proud of, too, so it's not as if I'm going to pass judgement."

Murtagh shook his head slowly, eyes glistening. "It isn't like that. I haven't _done_ anything to deserve this treatment, though it would have been easier to atone for if I had. No... my only wrongdoing is existing in the first place." He stopped and took a shaky breath. "You see, my father—"

A sharp hiss from Saphira cut him off abruptly.

They followed her gaze westward. Murtagh's face paled. "Demons above and below!"

A league or so away, parallel to the mountain range, was a column of figures marching east. The line of troops, hundreds strong, stretched for nearly a mile. Dust billowed from their heels. Their weapons glinted in the dying light. A standard-bearer rode before them in a black chariot, holding aloft a crimson banner.

"It's the Empire," said Eragon tiredly. "They've found us... somehow." Saphira poked her head over his shoulder and gazed at the column.

"Yes... but those are Urgals, not men," said Murtagh.

"How can you tell?"

Murtagh pointed at the standard. "That flag bears the personal symbol of an Urgal chieftain. He's a ruthless brute, given to violent fits and insanity."

"You've met him?"

Murtagh's eyes tightened. "Once, briefly. I still have scars from that encounter. These Urgals might not have been sent here for us, but I'm sure we've been seen by now and that they will follow us. Their chieftain isn't the sort to let a dragon escape his grasp, especially if he's heard about Gil'ead."

Lorena quickly covered the fire she had just fixed with dirt. "We have to flee!" exclaimed Eragon. "You don't want to go to the Varden, but I have to take Arya to them before she dies. Here's a compromise: come with me until I reach the lake Kóstha-mérna, then go your own way." Murtagh hesitated. Eragon added quickly, "If you leave now, in sight of the column, Urgals will follow you. And then where will you be, facing them alone?"

"I don't think I'd be alone. But very well," said Murtagh, tossing his saddlebags over Tornac's flanks, "but when we near the Varden, I _will_ leave."

They finished saddling their horses and they quickly left camp. Saphira circled above them, guarding them. They headed east, along the Beors. As the night deepened, the Urgals faded into the gloom behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

They spent the night alternating sleeping in their saddles. By morning it had allowed them to outdistance themselves from the Urgal troops, but none of them knew if the lead could be retained. The horses were exhausted to the point of stopping, yet they still maintained a relentless pace. Whether it would be enough to escape depended on how rested the monsters were... and if they're horses survived.

They stopped at a pond to let the horses drink. Lorena jumped as Murtagh touched her arm, as she heard the steely rasp of a sword being unsheathed. Eragon and Lorena grabbed their own swords, and turned. Murtagh held his long sword ready. He pointed at a hill ahead of them, where a tall brown-cloaked man sat on a sorrel horse, mace in hand. Behind him was a group of twenty horsemen. No one moved. "Could it be the Varden?" asked Murtagh.

Eragon surreptitiously strung his bow. "According to Arya, they're still scores of leagues away. This might be one of their patrols or raiding groups."

"Assuming they're not bandits." Murtagh swung onto Tornac and readied his own bow.

"Or slavers." Lorena added, as she mounted Cadoc.

"Should we try to outrun them?" asked Eragon, draping a blanket over Arya, who lay draped over Snowfires' rump. The horsemen must have seen her, but he hoped to conceal the fact that she was an elf.

"It wouldn't do any good," said Murtagh, shaking his head. "Tornac and Snowfire are fine war-horses, but they're tired, and they aren't sprinters. Look at the horses those men have; they're meant for running. They would catch us before we had gone a half-mile. Besides, they may have something important to say. You'd better tell Saphira to hurry back."

The band of men watched them from the hill.

"If they threaten us, I can frighten them away with magic. If that doesn't work, there's Saphira. I wonder how they'd react to a Rider? So many stories have been told about their powers... It might be enough to avoid a fight." Eragon said in a low voice.

"Don't count on it," said Murtagh flatly. "If there's a fight, we'll just have to kill enough of them to convince them we're not worth the effort." His face was controlled and unemotional.

The man on the sorrel horse signalled with his mace, sending the horsemen cantering toward them. The men shook javelins over their heads, whooping loudly as they neared. Battered sheaths hung from their sides. Their weapons were rusty and stained. Four of them trained arrows on Eragon and Murtagh.

Their leader swirled the mace in the air, and his men responded with yells as they wildly encircled Eragon, Murtagh, and Lorena. The moment they were thoroughly surrounded, the leader reined in his horse, then crossed his arms and examined them critically. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, these are better than the usual dregs we find! At least we got healthy ones this time. And we didn't even have to shoot them. Grieg will be pleased." The men chuckled.

"Now as for you three," said the leader, speaking to Eragon, Murtagh and Lorena, "if you would be so good as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers by my men." The archers grinned suggestively; the men laughed again.

Murtagh's only movement was to shift his sword. "Who are you and what do you want? We are free people travelling through this land. You have no right to stop us."

"Oh, I have every right," said the man contemptuously. "And as for my name, _slaves_ do not address their masters in that manner, unless they want to be beaten."

"Oi, that one's got slave clothes on!" one of the men shouted pointing at Lorena.

Lorena angled her sword so the tip pointed to the leader. "Greetings, Torkenbrand."

The leader stared, puzzled for a moment, then recognition spread on his face. "I remember this one. From the house on the Az Ragni. Yes, you and your parents sold at a pretty price," a smile broke out on his face, "Shame that your little brother was too stupid to do as he was told."

Lorena tightened her grip on her sword, and couldn't restrain a snarl.

Deep lines appeared on Torkenbrand's face. "Throw down your swords and surrender!" The slavers tensed, staring at them with cold eyes as neither Eragon, Murtagh, nor Lorena lowered their weapons. There was a rustle from behind Eragon, then a loud cruse.

One of the slavers had pulled the blanket off Arya, revealing her face. He gaped in astonishment, then shouted, "Torkenbrand, this one's an elf!" The men stirred with surprise while the leader spurred his horse over to Snowfire. He looked down at Arya and whistled.

"Well, 'ow much is she worth?" someone asked.

Torkenbrand was quiet for a moment, then spread his hands and said, "At the very least? Fortunes upon fortunes. They Empire will pay a mountain of gold for her!"

The slavers yelled with excitement and pounded each other on the back. With the slavers distracted Eragon managed to catch the others attention with a sharp signal. Murtagh took the cue. He smashed his elbow into a slaver's face, knocking the man out of his saddle, and jabbed his heels into Tornac.

With a toss of his mane, the war-horse jumped forward, twirled around, and reared. Murtagh brandished his sword as Tornac plunged back down, driving his forehooves into the back of the dismounted slaver. The man screamed. Lorena kicked Cadoc, sending the horse at the closest slaver. She struck him in the chest with her sword, spraying his blood and sending the man flying through the air.

Eragon scrambled out of the commotion and raised his hands, invoking words in the ancient language. A globule of indigo fire struck the ground in the midst of the fray, bursting into a fountain of molten drops that dissipated like sun-warmed dew. A second later, Saphira dropped from the sky and landed next to him. She parted her jaws, displaying her massive fangs, and bellowed. "Behold!" cried Eragon over the furore, "I am a Rider!" He raised Zar'roc over his head, the red blade dazzling in the sunlight, the pointed it at the slavers. "Flee if you wish to live!"

The men shouted incoherently and scrambled over each other in their haste to escape. In their confusion, Torkenbrand was struck in the temple with a javelin. He tumbled to the ground, stunned. The men ignored their fallen leader and raced away in a ragged mass, casting fearful looks at Saphira.

Torkenbrand struggled to his knees. Blood ran from his temple, branching across his cheek with crimson tendrils. Murtagh dismounted and strode over to him, sword in hand. Torkenbrand weakly raised his arm as if to ward off a blow. Murtagh gazed at him coldly, then swung his blade at Torkenbrand's neck. "No!" shouted Eragon, but he was too late.

Torkenbrand's decapitated trunk crumpled to the ground in a puff of dirt. His head landed with a hard thump. Eragon rushed to Murtagh, his jaw working furiously. "Is your brain rotted?" he yelled, enraged. "Why did you kill him?"

Murtagh wiped his sword on the back of Torkenbrand's jerkin. The steel left a dark stain. "I don't see why you're so upset—"

"Upset!" exploded Eragon. "I'm well past that! Did it ever occur to you that we could just leave him here and continue on our way? No! Instead you turn into an executioner and chop off his head. He was defenceless!"

Murtagh seemed perplexed by Eragon's wrath. "Well, we couldn't keep him around—he _was_ dangerous. The others ran off... without a horse he wouldn't have made it far. I didn't want the Urgals to find him and learn about Arya. So I thought it would—"

"But to _kill_ him?" interrupted Eragon. Saphira sniffed Torkenbrand's head curiously. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to snap it up, then appeared to decide better of it and prowled to Eragon's side. Eragon turned on Lorena, "What do you think?"

"My only regret is that I didn't get to swing the sword myself."

"I'm only trying to stay alive," stated Murtagh. "No stranger's life is more important than my own, nor hers." Murtagh pointed at Lorena.

"But you can't indulge in wanton violence. Where is your empathy?" growled Eragon, pointing at the head.

"Empathy? Empathy? What empathy can I afford my enemies? Shall I dither about whether to defend myself because it will cause someone pain? If that had been the case, I would have died years ago! You must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter what the cost."

Eragon slammed Zar'roc back into its sheath, shaking his head savagely. "You can justify any atrocity with that reasoning."

"Do you think I enjoy this?" Murtagh shouted. "My life has been threatened from the day I was born! All of my waking hours have been spent avoiding danger in one form or another. And sleep never comes easily because I always sorry if I'll live to see the dawn. If there ever was a time I felt secure, it must have been in my mother's womb, though I wasn't safe even there! You don't understand—if you lived with this _fear_, you would have learned the same lesson I did: _Do not take chances_." He gestured at Torkenbrand's body. "He was a risk that I removed. I refuse to repent, and I won't plague myself over what is done and past."

Eragon shoved his face into Murtagh's. "It was still the wrong thing to do." He lashed Arya to Saphira, then climbed onto Snowfire. "Let's go." Lorena mounted Cadoc, and Murtagh guided Tornac around Torkenbrand's prone form in the bloodstained dust.

They rode at a faster rate than they had in days; leagues melted away before them as if wings were attached to their feet. They turned south, between two outstretched arms of the Beor Mountains. When they stopped for the day, they ate dinner in silence, the men refusing to look up from their food. Afterward, Eragon said tersely, "I'll take the first watch."

Murtagh nodded then went to his blanket. He stopped and turned to Lorena, who was already on hers. "Are you still cold?" asked Murtagh. A small smile appeared on Lorena's face, and gently patted the blanket beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

Saphira woke them the next morning, Lorena lay on her side, Murtagh pressing against her back. She grudgingly pushed Murtagh's arm off her, and made to stand up. But the brown haired man grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down with a sharp yank. "What are you doing?" asked Lorena, puzzled,

"I'm tired, and you're warm. I don't want to get up." replied Murtagh, his eyes still closed.

"Tough. We've got Urgals chasing us down in case you've forgotten. I'd rather live than sleep." Lorena rose and helped Eragon bind Arya to Saphira. The young man refused to talk to either of his companions. When they finished Eragon mounted Saphira and they went flying together. Leaving Murtagh and Lorena to take guide the horses by themselves.

"So we're going to Surda are we?" asked Lorena, trying to lighten Murtagh's mood.

"Considering the circumstances it seems like the best option."

"And what will we do when we reach Surda?"

Murtagh stared off into the distance. "I could become a master at arms, and teach people how to fight."

"Yes, and I'll open my own bakery."

"But won't this be disreputable? An unrelated man and woman living together?"

"We will simply have to tell them that we are married." said Lorena, rolling her eyes.

"We shall have to have some children," replied Murtagh with a cheeky smile. "No less than six I think."

"Six! Six little mouths to feed, sounds like hard work but I think we're use to that by now. Six sounds good. We can have three of each."

"No, no, no. I want four boys. Two boys, two girls, then two boys."

"Hmm, I guess we can have four boys two girls. What should we name them?"

They two were laughing, and discussing their favourite and most hated names when Saphira plummeted from the sky, landing with a loud thump. "What now?" asked Murtagh curtly.

"The Urgals are overtaking us," said Eragon. He pointed back from the way they had came.

"How far do we still have to go?" asked Murtagh, putting his hands against the sky and measuring the hours until sunset.

"Normally?... I would guess another five days. At the speed we've been travelling, only three. But unless we get there tomorrow, the Urgals will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die."

"She might last another day."

"We can't count on it," objected Eragon. "The only way we can get to the Varden in time is if we don't stop for anything, least of all sleep. That's our only chance."

Murtagh laughed bitterly. "How can you expect to do that? We've already gone days without adequate sleep. Unless Riders are made of different stuff than us mortals, you're as tired as I am. We've covered a staggering distance, and the horses, in case you haven't noticed, are ready to drop. Another day of this might kill us all."

Eragon shrugged. "So be it. We don't have a choice."

Murtagh looked at Lorena. "We could leave and let you fly ahead with Saphira... That would force the Urgals to divide their troops and would give you a better chance of reaching the Varden."

"It would be suicide," said Eragon, crossing his arms. "Somehow those Urgals are faster on foot than we are on horseback. They would run you down like a deer. The only way to evade them is to find sanctuary with the Varden."

"We'll escape later," said Murtagh abruptly. "When we get to the Varden, we can disappear down a side valley and find our way to Surda, where we can hide without attracting too much attention."

"So you're staying?"

"Sleep or no sleep, we'll see you to the Varden," promised Murtagh.

With newly found determination, they struggled to distance themselves from the Urgals, yet their pursuers continued to creep nearer. At nightfall the monsters were a third closer than they had been that morning. As fatigue eroded at their strength, the three slept in turns on the horses, while whoever was awake led the animals in the right direction.

They relied on Eragon, who in turn relied on Arya's memories to guide them. He sometimes made mistakes as to the route, costing them precious time. They gradually angled toward the foothills of the eastern arm of mountains, looking for the valley that would lead them to the Varden. Midnight arrived and passed without any sign of it.

When the sun returned, they were pleased to see that the Urgals were far behind. "This is the last day," said Eragon, yawning widely. "If we're not reasonably close to the Varden by noon, I'm going to fly ahead with Arya. You'll be free to go wherever you want then, but you'll have to take Snowfire with you. I won't be able to come back for him."

"That might not be necessary; we could still get there in time," said Murtagh. He rubbed the pommel of his sword.

Eragon shrugged. "We could." He went to Arya and put a hand on her forehead. Her eyes wandered uneasily beneath her eyelids, as if she suffered a nightmare. Eragon pressed a damp rag to her brow.

Late in the morning they spotted the Beartooth River, it flowed through a valley so restricted that it could be easily overlooked. By then they noticed with alarm that the Urgals had shrunk to a little more than a league. Eragon pointed to the valley, "If we can slip in there without being seen, it might confuse them."

Murtagh looked sceptical. "It's worth a try. But they've followed us easily enough so far."

The trees in the valley were so old and big that Saphira was eventually forced to take flight with Arya. The three remaining group members struggled on. Without a clear trail to follow, the tough underbrush slowed Eragon, Murtagh and Lorena. The Beartooth River wound next to them, filling the air with the sound of gurgling water. A nearby peak obscured the sun, casting them into premature dusk.

They eventually found the valley was wider than originally thought, as Saphira landed in the river. Eragon turned to the other. "The Varden are hidden at the end of this valley. If we hurry, we might get there before nightfall."

Murtagh grunted, hands on his hips. Before he could speak Lorena piped in. "How are we going to get out of here? I didn't see any valleys joining this one, and the Urgals are going to hem us in pretty soon. We need an escape route."

"Don't worry about it," said Eragon impatiently. "This is a long valley; there's sure to be an exit further in." He released Arya from Saphira and lifted the elf onto Snowfire. "Watch Arya—I'm going to fly with Saphira. We'll meet you up ahead." He scrambled onto Saphira's back and strapped himself onto her saddle.

"Be careful," Murtagh warned, his brow furrowed in thought, then he clucked to the horses and they hurried back into the forest.

They drove horses as fast as they could, being wary of the twisting unstable ground. They kept Snowfire between them, making it easier for them to stop Arya from falling.

Eventually Murtagh stopped, staring at the ground. "What is it?" asked Lorena.

Murtagh measured a marking on the ground with his hands. "It's... it's a wolf track. But the footprints are as wide as both of my hands and an inch deep. The monster who created these could be dangerous even to Saphira." Just then Saphira and Eragon landed on a small field ahead of them. Eragon did not dismount, so they hurried over. "What's wrong?" He sounded angry, worried and tired at the same time.

"... I made a mistake," said Eragon. "The Urgals have entered the valley. I tried to confuse them, but I forgot one of the rules of magic, and it cost me a great deal."

Scowling Murtagh jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He explained the tracks that he had found, and his fear of the beast who had made it. He turned to Saphira. "I know you can't enter the forest, but could you circle above Lorena, me and the horses? That should keep these beasts away. Otherwise there may only be enough left of us to roast in a thimble."

"Humour, Murtagh?" asked Eragon, a quick smile coming to his face.

"Only on the gallows." Murtagh rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe that the same Urgals have been following us the whole time. They would have to be birds to catch up with us."

"Saphira said they're larger than any we've seen," remarked Eragon.

Murtagh cursed, clenching the pommel of his sword. "That explains it! Saphira, if you're right, then those are Kull, elite of the Urgals. I should have guessed that the chieftain had been put in charge of them. They don't ride because horses can't carry their weight—not one of them is under eight feet tall—and they can run for days without sleep and still be ready for battle. It can take five men to kill one. Kull never leave their caves except for war, so they must expect a great slaughter if they are out in such force."

"Can we stay ahead of them?"

"Who knows?" said Murtagh. "They're strong, determined, and large in numbers. It's possible that we may have to face them. If that happens, I only hope the Varden have men posted nearby who'll help us. Despite our skill and Saphira, we can't hold off Kull."

Eragon swayed. "Could you get me some bread? I need to eat." Lorena quickly brought him part of a loaf. Murtagh scanned the valley walls, worry in his eyes. Eragon seemed to sense what was wrong. "There will be one farther in."

"Of course," said Murtagh with forced optimism, then slapped his thigh. "We must go."

"How is Arya?" asked Eragon.

Lorena shrugged. "The fever's worse. She's been tossing and turning. What do you expect? Her strength is failing. You should fly her to the Varden before the poison does any more damage."

"I won't leave you two behind," insisted Eragon. "Not with the Urgals so near."

Murtagh shrugged this time. "As you wish. But I'm warning you, she won't live if you stay with us."

"Don't say that," insisted Eragon, pushing himself upright in Saphira's saddle. "Help me save her. We can still do it. Consider it a life for a life—atonement for Torkenbrand's death."

Murtagh's face darkened instantly. "It's not a debt owed. You—" He stopped as a horn echoed through the dark forest. "I'll have more to say to you later," he said shortly, stomping to the horses. Murtagh and Lorena grabbed the reins and trotted away. Murtagh shooting an angry glare at Eragon.

They travelled in silence until they heard the cracks of tree branches and a second later howls echoed through the valley. They looked up and realized that Saphira was dropping boulders on the Kull. Despite their predicament Lorena could not help but laugh.

They ran for hours while Saphira picked boulders from the river and dropped them on the advancing Kull. As night fell the cold crept in, chilling the trees and turning them white with frost. They drove the horses ahead of them, slapping their rumps to keep them moving. They ran out of the forest and saw Eragon and Saphira next to the Beartooth River. The two continued their run, and Eragon joined them. Saphira went to the river so she could follow them without being hindered by the trees. Murtagh said, "I saw you dropping rocks with Saphira—ambitious. Have the Kull stopped or turned back?"

"They 're still behind us, but we're almost to the head of the valley. How's Arya?"

"She hasn't died," Murtagh said harshly. His breathing came in short bursts. His next words were deceptively calm, like those of a man concealing a terrible passion. "Is there a valley or gorge ahead that I can leave through?"

"It's dark," Eragon began evasively, "so I might have missed something, but... no."

Murtagh swore explosively and came to an abrupt stop, dragging on the horses' reins until they halted as well. Lorena rested her hands on her knees, puffing trying to get her breath back. "Are you saying that the only place we can go is the Varden?"

"Yes, but keep running. The Urgals are almost upon us!"

"No!" said Murtagh angrily. He stabbed a finger at Eragon. "I warned you that I wouldn't go to the Varden, but you went ahead and trapped me between a hammer and an anvil! You're the one with the elf's memories. Why didn't you tell me this was a dead end?"

"All I knew was where we had to go, not what lay in between. Don't blame me for choosing to come."

Murtagh's breath hissed between his teeth as he furiously spun away. His shoulders were tense, and a vein throbbed on the side of his neck. Lorena stood, ready to keep going. "Murtagh, we have to go. We can't stay here."

"What's your quarrel with the Varden? It can't be so terrible that you must keep it hidden even now. Would you rather fight Kull than reveal it? How many times will we go through this before you trust me?"

There was silence.

"Murtagh," said Eragon earnestly, "unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden. Don't let me walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises."

"Murtagh..." breathed Lorena, "Murtagh please."

Finally Murtagh turned to look at them. His breathing was hard and fast, like that of a cornered wolf. He paused, then said with a tortured voice, "You have a right to know. I... I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn."


	17. Chapter 17

They stood their speechless. Disbelief blossomed through Lorena. The hurt was evident in Murtagh's eyes, and Lorena forgot what was so terrible and instead reached out for him, wanting to comfort him.

The sound of crashing trees stole their attention, Saphira burst through the vegetation to stand at Eragon's side, fangs bared, tail raised threateningly.

"You are his heir?" asked Eragon, surreptitiously reaching for Zar'roc.

"I didn't choose this!" cried Murtagh, anguish twisting his face. He ripped at his clothes with a desperate air, tearing off his tunic and shirt to bare his torso. "Look!" he pleaded, and turned his back.

There, against Murtagh's tanned and muscled skin, was a knotted white scar that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip—a testament of some terrible agony.

"See that?" demanded Murtagh bitterly. He talked quickly now, as if relieved to have his secret finally revealed. "I was only three when I got it. During one of his many drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry—the only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse. I was lucky, I suppose—there was a healer nearby who kept me from dying. You must understand, I don't love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm!" His pleas were almost frantic.

Eragon uneasily removed his hand from Zar'roc's pommel. "Then your father," he said in a faltering voice, "was killed by..."

"Yes, Brom," said Murtagh. He pulled his tunic back on with a detached air.

A horn rang out behind them, prompting Eragon to cry, "Come, run with me." Murtagh looked to Lorena.

"Let's go." She whispered. They pulled on the horses' reins and forced them into a tired trot, eyes fixed straight ahead, while Arya bounced limply in Snowfire's saddle. Saphira stayed by Eragon's side, easily keeping pace with her long legs.

"You're tale is hard to believe. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You could be—"

Murtagh interrupted him quickly. "I can't prove anything to you now. Keep your doubts until we reach the Varden. They'll recognize me quickly enough."

"I must know," pressed Eragon. "Do you serve the Empire?"

"No. And if I did, what would I accomplish by travelling with you? If I were trying to capture or kill you, I would have left you in prison." Murtagh stumbled as he jumped over a fallen log.

"You could be leading the Urgals to the Varden."

"Then," said Murtagh shortly, "why am I still with you? I know where the Varden are now. What reason could I have for delivering myself to them? If I were going to attack them, I'd turn around and join the Urgals."

"Maybe you're an assassin," stated Eragon flatly.

"Maybe. You can't really know, can you?"

"This is ridiculousness!" cried Lorena. "What motivation would Murtagh have for revealing his heritage, if he were to betray you? None I say." She tugged harder on the horses reins. "Just keep a look out for any valley Murtagh and I can leave through."

They could hear a waterfall growing louder. The horn sounded behind them again. Lorena glanced over her shoulder, expecting Urgals to rush out of the darkness. The waterfall throbbed dully ahead of them, drowning out the sounds of night.

The forest ended, and Murtagh and Lorena pulled the horses to a stop. They were on a pebble beach directly to the left of the mouth of the Beartooth River. The deep lake Kóstha-mérna filled the valley, blocking their way. The water gleamed with flickering starlight. The mountain walls restricted passage around Kóstha-mérna to a thin strip of shore on either side of the lake, both no more than a few steps wide. At the lake's far end, a broad sheet of water tumbled down a black cliff into boiling mounds of froth.

"Do we go to the falls?" asked Murtagh tightly.

"Yes." Eragon took the lead and picked his way along the lake's left side. The pebbles underfoot were damp and slime covered. There was barely enough room for Saphira between the sheer valley wall and the lake; she had to walk with two feet in the water.

They were halfway to the waterfall when Murtagh warned, "Urgals!"

They spun around, by the shore of Kóstha-mérna, where they had been only minutes before hulking figures streamed out of the forest. The Urgals massed before the lake. One of them gestured at Saphira; guttural words drifted over the water. Immediately the horde split and started around both sides of the lake, leaving Eragon, Murtagh and Lorena without an escape route. The narrow shore forced the bulky Kull to march single file.

"Run!" barked Murtagh, drawing his sword and slapping the horses on their flanks. Saphira took off without warning and wheeled back toward the Urgals.

"No!" cried Eragon. Eragon and Lorena drew their swords and the three of them ran. Saphira dived at the Urgals, bellowing fiercely. They tried to scatter but were trapped against the mountainside. She caught a Kull between her talons and carried the screaming creature aloft, tearing at him with her fangs. The silent body crashed into the lake a moment later, an arm and a leg missing.

The Kull continued around Kóstha-mérna undeterred. With smoke streaming from her nostrils, Saphira dived at them again. She twisted and rolled as a cloud of black arrows shot toward her. Most of the darts glanced off her scaled sides, leaving no more than bruises, but she roared as the rest pierced her wings.

The three humans ran along the pebble beach, spurred to go faster by Saphira's loud roars, but close to falling on the slippery rocks.

Then, with a loud splash, Saphira plunged into Kóstha-mérna. She submerged completely, sending ripples across the lake. The Urgals nervously eyes the dark water lapping their feet. One growled something indecipherable and jabbed his spear at the lake.

The water exploded as Saphira's head shot out of the depths. Her jaws closed on the spear, breaking it like a twig as she tore it out of the Kull's hands with a vicious twist. Before she could seize the Urgal himself, his companions thrust at her with their spears, bloodying her nose.

Saphira jerked back and hissed angrily, beating the water with her tail. Keeping his spear pointed at her, the lead Kull tried to edge past, but halted when she snapped at his legs. The string of Urgals was forced to stop as she held him at bay. Meanwhile, the Kull on the other side of the lake still hurried toward the falls.

As they ran a rock gave under Eragon's boot and he pitched forward. Murtagh's strong arm kept him on his feet, and clasping each other's forearms, the three urged the horses forward with shouts.

They were almost at the waterfall. The noise was overwhelming, like an avalanche. A white wall of water gushed down the cliff, pounding the rocks below with a fury that sent mist spraying through the air to run down their faces. Four yards from the thunderous curtain, the beach widened, giving them room to maneuver.

Saphira roared as an Urgal spear grazed her haunch, then retreated underwater. With her withdrawal the Kull rushed forward with long strides. They were only a few hundred feet away. "What do we do now?" Murtagh demanded coldly.

"I don't know. Let me think!" cried Eragon. He scanned the ground, then grabbed an apple sized rock, then pounded on the cliff next to the falls, shouting, "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!"

Nothing happened.

He tried again, shouting louder than before, but again nothing happened. He turned to the others in despair. "We're trap—" His words were cut off as Saphira leapt out of the lake, dousing them with icy water. She landed on the beach and crouched ready to fight.

The horses backpedalled wildly, trying to bolt. Behind them the lead Urgal ran at them with a heavy spear raised. Up close a Kull was as tall as a small giant, with legs and arms as thick as tree trunks.

Murtagh drew back his arm and threw his sword with incredible speed. The long weapon revolved once, then struck the Kull point first in the chest with a dull crunch. The huge Urgal toppled to the ground with a strangled gurgle. Before another Kull could attack, Lorena rushed forward and yanked the sword out of the body. She handed it back to Murtagh shouting, "Never throw your weapon away!"

Eragon raised his palm, shouting, "Jierda theirra kalfis!" Sharp cracks resounded off the cliff. Twenty of the charging Urgals fell into Kóstha-mérna, howling and clutching their legs where shards of bone protruded. Without breaking stride, the rest of the Urgals advanced over their fallen companions.

A flight of arrows, impossible to see in the darkness, brushed past them and clattered against the cliff. Eragon, Murtagh and Lorena ducked, covering their heads. With a small growl, Saphira jumped over them so that her armoured sides shielded them and the horses. A chorus of clinks sounded as a second volley of arrows bounced off her scales.

"What now?" shouted Murtagh. There was still no opening in the cliff. "We can't stay here!"

They heard Saphira snarl as an arrow caught the edge of her wing, tearing the thin membrane. "I don't know! This is where we're supposed to be!"

"Why don't you ask the elf to make sure?" demanded Murtagh. He dropped his sword and snatched his bow from Tornac's saddlebags, and with a swift motion loosed an arrow from between the spikes on Saphira's back. A moment later an Urgal toppled into the water.

"Now? She's barely alive! How's she going to find the energy to say anything?"

"I don't _know_," shouted Murtagh, "but you'd better think of _something_ because we can't stave off an entire army!"

Eragon slammed Zar'roc back into its sheath and exclaimed, "The Varden are on the other side of the lake. We have to go through the waterfall!" Lorena looked and saw that the Urgals across Kóstha-mérna were almost to the falls.

Murtagh's eyes shot toward the violent deluge blocking their way. "We'll never get the horses through there, even if we can hold our own footing."

"I'll convince them to follow us," snapped Eragon. "And Saphira can carry Arya." The Urgals' cries and bellows made Snowfire snort angrily. The elf lolled on his back, oblivious to the danger.

Murtagh shrugged. "It's better than being hacked to death." Lorena swiftly cut Arya loose from Snowfire's saddle, and Eragon caught the elf, as Murtagh let off arrows.

"Now!" cried Eragon. He and Murtagh heaved Arya onto Saphira, then secured her legs in the saddle straps. The second they were finished, Saphira swept up her wings and soared over the lake. The Urgals behind her howled as they saw her escaping. Arrows clattered off her belly. The Kull on the other shore redoubled their pace so as to attain the waterfall before she landed.

Eragon spoke mentally to the horses, causing them to dash into the thundering waterfall, whinnying as it struck their backs. They floundered, struggling to stay above water. Murtagh and Lorena sheathed their swords, and jumped after them. The cold water hit hard, but the tremendous weight of the waterfall slammed on their shoulders with backbreaking force. Lorena struggled to get her head above the water, before a hand gripped her shirt and firmly pulled her head above water.

Then they were out of the water, climbing up onto the slippery pebble beach. Lorena looked up in time to see a dwarf jump into the water, behind her Eragon was nowhere to be seen.

Ahead of them twelve-feet-thick stone doors had opened in the cliff, revealing a broad tunnel nearly thirty feet tall that burrowed its way into the mysterious depths of the mountain. A line of flameless lamps filled the passageway with a pale sapphire light that spilled out onto the lake.

Again she felt Murtaghs strong grip pull her to her feet and they ran to the people emerging from the doors. To their right the Urgals were being assaulted by hidden archers. A bald head man lead the mixture of men and dwarfs. "Who are you?"

"Our friend," Murtagh pointed back to the waterfall, "He's a Rider."

With a movement faster than would have been anticipated by the look of the man, he grabbed Murtagh and from his sleeve produced a dagger. He held the dagger to Murtagh's throat. Without thinking Lorena shouted and struck out at the bald man, one of his warriors was quicker, and he grabbed her and held his own blade to her throat.

They watched as Eragon was pulled from the lake by the dwarf. He stood dazed, then he spotted them. A flash of anger crossed his face and he appeared to prepare himself for magic. The bald, purple robed man said in a sharp dangerous voice, "Stop! If you use magic, I'll kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind as to mention you're a Rider. Don't think I won't know if you're drawing upon it. You can't hide anything from me." Eragon tried to speak, but the man snarled and pressed the dagger harder against Murtagh's throat. "None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell you to, he will die. Now, everyone inside." He, and his men backed into the tunnel, pulling Murtagh and Lorena with them.

Lorena kept pace with her captor, trying to keep her eyes on Murtagh. She heard Eragon and Saphira enter behind them, then she heard the doors quietly swing shut behind them. They were trapped inside. But were they any safer?


	18. Chapter 18

"This way," snapped the bald man. He stepped back, keeping the dagger pressed under Murtagh's chin, then wheeled to the right, disappearing through an arched doorway. The warrior holding Lorena followed close behind. They walked through the doorway, and down a narrow corridor. The corridor curved sharply to the left, then to the right. A door opened and they entered a bare room, so large that it could even house Saphira comfortably. It had white marble walls, floor and ceiling that reflected a ghost image of everyone.

The warrior holding her stopped next to the bald man, his dagger pressing harshly on her soft skin. Once Eragon and Saphira entered there was a hollow boom as the doors closed, followed by a loud scrape as a bolt was secured on the outside. "There's an injured—" Eragon began to speak, but a sharp gesture from the bald man cut him off.

"Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested." He shoved Murtagh to warrior next to Lorena, who pressed a sword against his neck. The bald man clasped his hands together softly. "Remove your weapons and slide them to me." A dwarf unbuckled Murtagh's, and Lorena's swords and dropped them on the floor with a clank. Eragon placed Zar'roc and its sheath on the floor, as well as his bow and quiver, then pushed the pile toward the group of warriors. "Now step away from your dragon and slowly approach me," commanded the bald man.

Eragon moved forward, until they were a yard apart, then the man said, "Stop there! Now remove the defences from around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your thoughts and memories. If you try to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force... which would drive you mad. If you don't submit, your companions will be killed."

"Why?" asked Eragon, aghast.

"To be sure you aren't in Galbatorix's service and to understand why hundreds of Urgals are banging on our front door," growled the bald man. His close-set eyes shifted from point to point with cunning speed. "No one may enter Farthen Dûr without being tested."

"There isn't time. We need a healer!" protested Eragon.

"Silence!" roared the man, pressing down his robe with thin fingers. "Until you are examined, your words are meaningless!"

"But she's dying!" retorted Eragon angrily, pointing at Arya.

"It will have to wait! No one will leave this room until we have discovered the truth of this matter. Unless you wish—"

The dwarf who had saved Eragon from the lake jumped forward. "Are you blind, Egraz Carn? Can't you see that's an elf on the dragon? We cannot keep her here if she's in danger. Ajihad and the king will have our heads if she's allowed to die!"

The man's eyes tightened with anger. After a moment he relaxed and said smoothly, "Of course, Orik, we wouldn't want that to happen." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Arya. "Remove her from the dragon." Two humans warriors sheathed their swords and hesitantly approached Saphira, who watched them steadily. "Quickly, quickly!"

The men unstrapped Arya from the saddle and lowered the elf to the floor. One of the men inspected her face, then said sharply, "It's the dragon-egg courier, Arya!"

"What?" exclaimed the bald man. The dwarf Orik's eyes widened with astonishment. The bald man fixed his steely gaze on Eragon and said flatly, "You have much explaining to do."

"She was poisoned with the Skilna Bragh while in prison. Only Túnivor's Nectar can save her now."

The bald man's face became inscrutable. He stood motionless, except for his lips, which twitched occasionally. "Very well. Take her to the healers, and tell them what she needs. Guard her until the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you by then." The warriors nodded curtly and carried Arya out of the room. "Enough of this, we have wasted too much time already. Prepare to be examined."

"I am ready."

"Good, then—"

He was interrupted as Orik said abruptly, "You'd better not harm him, Egraz Carn, else the king will have words for you."

The bald man looked at him irritably, then faced Eragon with a small smile. "Only if he resists." He bowed his head and chanted several inaudible words. Eragon gasped with pain, and his eyes rolled into his head. Eragon's body became rigid, his jaw locked tightly, and Lorena could see the sweat rolling down his neck.

When the bald man finally finished Eragon shuddered, swayed, then fell toward the ground. Orik leapt forward and caught him, lowering him gently to the floor. "You went too far! He wasn't strong enough for this."

"He'll live. That's all that is needed," answered the bald man curtly.

Orik grunted angrily. "What did you find?"

Silence.

"Well, is he to be trusted or not?"

The words came reluctantly. "He... is not our enemy." The warriors around the room sighed with relief.

Eragon's eyes fluttered open. He gingerly pushed himself upright. "Easy now," said Orik wrapping a thick arm around him and helping him to his feet. Eragon wove unsteadily, glaring at the bald man. A low growl rumbled in Saphira's throat.

The bald man ignored them. He turned and set his eyes on Lorena. "It's your turn now."

Lorena took a deep breath, terrified as to what she just witnessed and knowing it was about to happen to her. She lowered the barriers around her mind, just like her father had taught her to. She felt a probe at her mind, but it felt oddly familiar, it was Saphira. _Lorena, I just helped Eragon to shield parts of his memory from view. I can do the same for you, but it must be done quickly._

Lorena kept her face relaxed, staring into the eyes of the bald man. _Thank you! Please hide Murtagh's identity, and any information I know that you and Eragon want hidden_. She felt Saphira shield her memories of Murtagh's revelation, as well as Brom's death and the words in the ancient language that she learnt.

As Saphira finished the bald man said, "Are the defences around your mind removed?" Lorena nodded. "Then let us begin."

Lorena had expected the probe to hurt, but she could not help the gasp as he took control of her mind. Unable to move, she glared into the bald man's eyes, focusing all her anger and pain on him. He shifted through her memories lazily, he seemed to recognize her parents, and even flashed a small smile when he went through her memories of the slavers taking them captive and killing her defiant young brother. She snarled at him, but remained quiet after receiving a violent mental jab.

When he finished he said, "There were some similarities in yours and the Riders minds. That is very uncommon."

Fearing that he had realised Saphira had been inside her mind she stated curtly, "On the road it was not always convenient to speak with our tongues. We often spoke through our minds." The bald man scowled, seeming to not be completely convinced. He then reluctantly nodded at the warrior holding Lorena. The blade was removed and Lorena moved to stand beside Eragon.

The bald man turned to Murtagh. "Now you."

Murtagh stiffened and shook his head. The sword cut his neck slightly. Blood dripped down his skin. "No."

"You will not be protected here if you refuse."

"Eragon and Lorena have been declared trustworthy, so you cannot threaten to kill them to influence me. Since you can't do that, nothing you say or do will convince me to open my mind."

Sneering, the bald man cocked what would have been an eyebrow, if he had any. "What of your own life? I can still threaten that."

"It won't do any good," said Murtagh stonily and with such conviction that it was impossible to doubt his word.

The bald man's breath exploded angrily. "You don't have a choice!" He stepped forward and placed his palm on Murtagh's brow, clenching his hand to hold him in place. It took all of Lorena's self control to resist the urge to strike the bald man, instead she watched, chewing on her plump bottom lip. Murtagh stiffened, face growing as hard as iron, fists clenched, neck muscles bulging. He was obviously fighting the attack with all his strength. The bald man bared his teeth with fury and frustration at the resistance; his fingers dug mercilessly into Murtagh.

Orik scowled darkly as he watched the combatants. "Ilf carnz orodüm," he muttered, then leapt forward and cried, "That is enough!" He grabbed the bald man's arm and tore him away from Murtagh with strength disproportional to his size.

The bald man stumbled back, then turned on Orik furiously. "How dare you!" he shouted. "You questioned my leadership, opened the gates without permission, and now this! You've shown nothing but insolence and treachery. Do you think your king will protect you now?"

Orik bristled. "You would have let them die! If I had waited any longer the Urgals would have killed them." He pointed at Murtagh, whose breath came in great heaves. "We don't have any right to torture him for information! Ajihad won't sanction it. Not after you've examined the Rider and found him free of fault. _And_ they've brought us Arya."

"Would you allow him to enter unchallenged? Are you so great a fool as to put us all at risk?" demanded the bald man. His eyes were feral with loosely chained rage; he looked ready to tear the dwarf into pieces.

"Can he use magic?"

"That is—"

"Can he use magic?" roared Orik, his deep voice echoing in the room. The bald man's face suddenly grew expressionless. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"No."

"Then what do you fear? It's impossible for him to escape, and he can't work any devilry with all of us here, especially if your powers are as great as you say. But don't listen to me; ask Ajihad what he wants done."

The bald man stared at Orik for a moment, his face indecipherable, then looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. A peculiar stiffness set into his shoulders while his lips moved soundlessly. An intense frown wrinkled the pale skin above his eyes, and his fingers clenched, as if they were throttling an invisible enemy. For several minutes he stood thus, wrapped in silent communication.

When his eyes opened, he ignored Orik and snapped at the warriors, "Leave, now!" As they filed through the doorway, he addressed Eragon coldly, "Because I was unable to complete my examination, you two and... your friend will remain here for the night. He will be killed if he attempts to leave." With those words he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, pale scalp gleaming in the lantern light.

"Thank you," whispered Eragon to Orik.

The dwarf grunted. "I'll make sure some food is brought." He muttered a string of words under his breath, then left, shaking his head. The bolt was secured once again on the outside of the door.

Lorena rushed to Murtagh's side, and inspected his cut neck. "It's nasty, but not serious." she said with a smile, hoping Murtagh would remember their first encounter. He gave her a small smile back and gently embraced her. Lorena welcomed the affection, appreciating it after they're run and the invasion on her mind. They then slide to the floor, sitting with their back against the marble wall. Murtagh held his sleeve against the cut on his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" asked Eragon. Murtagh nodded. "Did he get anything from you?"

"No."

"How were you able to keep him out? He's so strong."

"I've... I've been well trained." There was a bitter note to his voice.

Silence enshrouded them. Until Eragon abruptly said, "I didn't let them know who you are."

"Me neither." said Lorena, her eyes on the floor.

"Thank you for not betraying me."

"They didn't recognise you." replied Eragon.

"No."

"And you still say that you are Morzan's son?"

"Yes," he sighed.

Eragon opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped when he was hit by a drop of Saphira's blood. He face changed with realisation that she was injured. Murtagh and Lorena watched as he healed the wounds on Saphira's wings and nose with magic.

When he finished he slumped against Saphira, breathing hard. Murtagh looked up from the floor and over to the door. "I hope they bring food soon."

"Why are you here?" asked Eragon.

"What?"

"If you really are Morzan's son, Galbatorix wouldn't let you wander around Alagaësia freely. How is it you managed to find the Ra'zac by yourself? Why is it I've never heard of any of the Forsworn having children? And what are you doing here?" His voice rose to a near shout at the end.

Murtagh ran his hands over his face. "It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere," rebutted Eragon.

"It's too late to talk."

"There probably won't be time for it tomorrow."

Murtagh wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, rocking back and forth as he stared at the floor. "It's not a—" he said, then interrupted himself. "I don't want to stop... so make yourselves comfortable. My story will take a while." Lorena was as comfortable as she was going to get, so they waited while Eragon shifted against Saphira's side and nodded. Saphira watched on intently.

Murtagh's first sentence was halting, but his voice gained strength and confidence as he spoke. He told a tale of how his parents met, how his mother fell in love and his father took advantage of that. He spoke of how he was born and being kept separate from his mother, how at age three Morzan had thrown Zar'roc at him and split open his back, giving him that terrible scar. How his mother had disappeared for months and no one was able to find her, until eventually she returned in poor health and died within a fortnight. How the thirteen forsworn and at last his father had died from suicide, ambush, overuse of magic, but mainly because of the Varden. He spoke of his upbringing in Urû'baen, and how on his eighteenth birthday Galbatorix himself had told him of his amazing vision for the Empire and how he had asked Murtagh to serve him. He spoke of how he agreed and that he was called to service months later, how the king had gone mad and ordered the execution of Varden and innocent lives alike. He spoke of how he and his servant Tornac had escaped that very night, how they were ambushed and of Tornac's death.

"Alone and filled with grief, I fled to an old friend who sheltered me in his estate. While I hid, I listened carefully to every rumour, trying to predict Galbatorix's actions and plan my future. During that time, talk reached me that the Ra'zac had been sent to capture or kill someone. Remembering the king's plans for the Riders, I decided to find and follow the Ra'zac, just in case they _did_ discover a dragon. And that's how I found you... I have no more secrets."

"So why don't you join the Varden? They'll distrust you for a time, but once you prove your loyalty they'll treat you with respect. And aren't they in a sense your allies? They strive to end the king's reign. Isn't that what you want?"

"Must I spell everything out for you?" demanded Murtagh. "I don't want Galbatorix to learn where I am, which is inevitable if people start saying that I've sided with his enemies, which I've never done. These," he paused, then said with distaste, "_rebels_ are trying not only to overthrow the king but to destroy the Empire... and I don't want that to happen. It would sow mayhem and anarchy. The king is flawed, yes, but the system itself is sound. As for earning the Varden's respect: Ha! Once I am exposed, they'll treat me like a criminal or worse. Not only that, suspicion will fall upon you because we travelled together!"

"It isn't that bad," Eragon said. Murtagh snorted derisively and looked away. "I'm sure that they won't be—" his words were cut short as the door opened a hand's breadth and three bowls were pushed through the space. A loaf of bread and a hunk of raw meat followed, then the door was shut again.

"Finally!" grumbled Murtagh, going to the food. He tossed the meat to Saphira, who snapped it out of the air and swallowed it whole. Then he tore the loaf in thirds, gave a piece to Eragon, picked up two bowls and returned to Lorena.

They ate silently. When they finished Murtagh announced, "I'm going to sleep." He put down his bowl and lay on his side. Lorena gathered the bowls and placed them neatly stacked by the door.

"Good night," said Eragon, lying next to Saphira.

Lorena returned to Murtagh, she lay on the ground beside him. She wrapped an arm around him, and nuzzled her head into his back before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A growl echoed through the marble room. Lorena sat up with a start. She looked over to Saphira, she was still asleep but her upper lip trembled as she growled again. Lorena couldn't help but smile at the humorous sight. "Morning," Murtagh murmured.

Lorena turned and looked down, Murtagh lay on his back, their arms still somewhat around each other. "Morning," she replied before resting her head on his chest and cuddling in. She listened to the rise and fall of his breathing. "I love this."

"Mm?"

"Having a proper sleep. Not having to get up and run knowing that there's a horde of Kull chasing us, going to kill us." She smiled again, "It's wonderful."

They lay in silence, Murtagh playing with the ends of her long auburn hair. "You were still going to go to Surda with me, even after finding out who I am." Murtagh's voice was filled with emotion.

Lorena propped herself up and looked Murtagh in the eye. "I already knew who you are. You're heritage doesn't change that... you're not your father."

Murtagh smiled, the warmth and affection melting Lorena's heart. He cupped her face and they leaned closer to one another. Saphira's growl caused Lorena to jump. Out of habit from being on the run for months she looked around for danger. Saphira was simply dreaming.

Another growl resounded and Eragon emerged from under Saphira's wing. "Morning," called Murtagh.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Eragon in a hushed voice.

"Awhile. I'm surprised Saphira didn't wake you sooner." Murtagh sat up, and they moved so their backs were against the wall.

"I was tired enough to sleep through a thunderstorm," said Eragon wryly. He sat by Murtagh and rested his head against the wall. "Do you know what time it is."

"No. It's impossible to tell in here."

"Has anyone come to see us?"

"Not yet."

They sat together without moving or speaking. Lorena felt strong with them around her. She felt a bond with Murtagh, Eragon, and Saphira that had grown with their travels and shared hardship.

Saphira lifted her head and blinked to clear her eyes. She sniffed the air, then yawned expansively, her rough tongue curling at the tip. She stared at the three of them before she positioned herself by the door. Silence settled over them again until Eragon stood and examined a lantern.

Voices sounded outside the room. The door opened, and a dozen warriors marched inside. The first man gulped when he saw Saphira. They were followed by Orik and the bald man, who declared, "You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. If you must eat, do so while we march." Eragon, Murtagh and Lorena stood together, watching him warily.

"Where are our horses? And can I have my sword and bow back?" asked Eragon.

The bald man looked at him with disdain. "Your weapons will be returned to you when Ajihad sees fit, not before. As for your horses, they await you in the tunnel. Now come!"

As he turned to leave, Eragon asked quickly, "How is Arya?"

The bald man hesitated. "I do not know. The healers are still with her." He exited the room, accompanied by Orik.

"You go first." Lorena and Murtagh followed Eragon out into the hall, and were followed by Saphira. They returned through the corridor they had traversed the night before, passing a statue of quilled animals. When they reached the huge tunnel through which they had first entered the mountain the bald man was waiting with Orik, who held Tornac's, Cadoc's, and Snowfire's reins.

"You will ride single file down the centre of the tunnel," instructed the bald man. "If you attempt to go anywhere else, you will be stopped." When Eragon started to climb onto Saphira the bald man shouted, "No! Ride your horse until I tell you otherwise."

Eragon shrugged and took Snowfire's reins. He swung into the saddle and guided Snowfire in front of Saphira. Lorena mounted Cadoc behind Saphira and Murtagh mounted Tornac behind her. The bald man examined their small line, then gestured at the warriors, who divided in half to surround them, giving Saphira as wide a berth as possible. Orik and the bald man went to the head of the procession.

After looking them over once more, the bald man clapped twice and started walking forward. The entire group headed toward the heart of the mountain. Echoes filled the tunnel as the horses' hooves struck the hard floor, the sounds amplified in the deserted passageway. Doors and gates occasionally disturbed the smooth walls, but they were always closed.

For nearly an hour the bald man led them through the tunnel, never straying nor turning. At last a soft white glow became visible ahead of them. The glow increased in strength as they neared it. They eventually reached two colossal black doors, surrounded by thick marble pillars encased with rubies and amethysts. There hung scored of lanterns suffusing the air with liquid brilliance.

The bald man stopped and raised a hand. He turned to Eragon. "You will ride upon your dragon now. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching, so remember who and what you are."

Eragon dismounted Snowfire, and then clambered onto Saphira's back. "I'm ready," Eragon said, squaring his shoulders.

"Good," said the bald man. He and Orik retreated to either side of Saphira, staying far enough back so she was clearly in the lead. "Now walk to the doors, and once they open, follow the path. Go slowly."

Saphira approached the doors at a measured pace. Her scales sparkled in the light, sending glints of colour dancing over the pillars. Eragon took a deep breath.

Without warning, the doors swung outward on hidden joints. As the rift widened between them, rays of sunlight streamed into the tunnel, falling on them. Temporarily blinded, they blinked and squinted.

They were inside a massive volcanic crater. It's walls narrowed to a small ragged opening so high above that the distance could not be judged. There was a wide cobble stone path extending from the door's threshold. The path ran straight to the centre of the crater, where it ended at the base of a snowy-white mountain that glittered like an uncut gem with thousands of coloured lights.

A dense sea of people clustered around the tunnel's entrance. They lined the cobblestone pathway—dwarves and humans packed together like trees in a thicket. There were hundreds... thousands of them. Every eye, every face was focused on Eragon. And every one of them silent.

Eragon pushed his hand into the air, jerking it in a nervous little wave. When nothing happened he lowered his arm, and ducked his head. A single cheer broke the silence. Someone clapped loudly. For a brief second the crowd hesitated, then a wild roar swept through it, and a wave of sound crashed over them.

Saphira arched her neck and stepped forward. As they passed the first row of people, she glanced to each side and exhaled a puff of smoke. The crowd quieted and shrank back, then resumed cheering, their enthusiasm only intensified.

Lorena couldn't help but laugh. Despite their predicament the atmosphere was amazing. She turned back to smile at Murtagh but he was stiff, his face pale.

They neared the white marble mountain and entered through a massive timber gate. Inside the mountain was filled with even more people, who cheered when Saphira entered. Eragon raised his hand, eliciting another roar from the throng, though many of the dwarves did not join the welcoming shout.

They entered a circular room, perhaps a thousand feet across, that reached up to the mountains peak a mile overheard, narrowing as it rose. The floor was made of polished carnelian, upon which was etched a hammer girdled by twelve silver pentacles, like on Orik's helm.

The room was nexus for four hallways—including the one they just exited—that divided the mountain into quarters. The ceiling was capped by a dawn-red star sapphire of monstrous size. The jewel was twenty yards across and nearly as thick. It's face had been carved to resemble a rose in full bloom, and so skilled was the craftsmanship, the flower almost seemed to be real. A wide belt of lanterns wrapped around the edge of the sapphire, which cast striated bands of blushing light over everything below. The flashing rays of the star within the gem made it appear as if a giant eye gazed down at them.

The bald man walked in front of Saphira and said, "You must go on foot from here." There was scattered booing from the crowd as he spoke. A dwarf took Tornac, Cadoc, and Snowfire away. Eragon dismounted Saphira. Lorena stood beside Murtagh as the bald man led them across the floor to the right-hand hallway.

They followed it for several hundred feet, then entered a smaller corridor. Their guards remained despite the cramped space. After four sharp turns, they came to a massive cedar door, stained black with age. The bald man pulled it open and conducted everyone but the guards inside.


	20. Chapter 20

They entered an elegant, two-story study. At the far end of the room, a man stood behind a large walnut desk. His skin gleamed the colour of oiled ebony. The dome of his head was shaved bare, but a closely trimmed black beard covered his chin and upper lip. Strong features shadowed his face, and grave, intelligent eyes lurked under his brow. His shoulders were broad and powerful, emphasized by a tapered red vest embroidered with gold thread and clasped over a rich purple shirt. He bore himself with great dignity, exuding an intense, commanding air.

When he spoke, his voice was strong, confident: "Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves."

Eragon, Murtagh, and Lorena sat in the three available armchairs facing Ajihad, while Saphira settled protectively behind them. Ajihad raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A man stepped out from behind the staircase. He was identical to the bald man beside him. Eragon stared at the two of them with surprise, Murtagh stiffened, and Lorena glared. "Your confusion is understandable; they are twin brothers," said Ajihad with a small smile. "I would tell you their names, but they have none."

Saphira hissed with distaste. Ajihad watched her for a moment, then sat in a high-backed chair behind the desk. The Twins retreated under the stairs and stood impassively beside each other. Ajihad pressed his fingers together as he stared at Eragon, Murtagh, and Lorean. He studied them for a long time with an unwavering gaze.

After what seemed like several minutes, Ajihad lowered his hands and beckoned to the Twins. One of the hurried to his side. Ajihad whispered in his ear. The bald man suddenly paled and shook his head vigorously. Ajihad frowned, then nodded as if something had been confirmed.

He looked at Murtagh. "You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dûr because the Twins have assured me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Arya. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway," said Murtagh defiantly.

Ajihad's face darkened as Murtagh spoke, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear... I know that voice." He stood ominously, chest swelling. The Twins looked alarmed and put their heads together, whispering frantically. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up."

Lorena clenched the arms of her chair and watched Murtagh with growing panic. Murtagh warily complied, his eyes darting between the Twins and Ajihad. "Remove your shirt," ordered Ajihad. With a shrug, Murtagh pulled off his tunic. "Now turn around." As he pivoted to the side, light fell upon the scar on his back.

"Murtagh," breathed Ajihad. A grunt of surprise came from Orik. Without warning, Ajihad turned on the Twins and thundered, "Did you know of this?"

The Twins bowed their heads. "We discovered his name in Eragon's, and the girl's minds, but we did not suspect that this _boy_ was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred—"

"And you didn't tell me?" demanded Ajihad. He raised a hand, forestalling their explanation. "We will discuss it later." He faced Murtagh again. "First I must untangle this muddle. Do you still refuse to be probed?"

"Yes," said Murtagh sharply, slipping back into his tunic. "I won't let anyone inside my head."

Ajihad leaned on his desk. "There will be unpleasant consequences if you don't. Unless the Twins can certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, and perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon. Without the verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart if they learn of your presence. I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times—as much for your protection as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king, Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Don't force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."

Murtagh shook his head stubbornly. "No... even if I were to submit, I would still be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave. If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire."

"What will happen if you are captured and brought before Galbatorix?" demanded Ajihad. "He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust that you won't rejoin him in the future? I cannot take that chance."

"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" demanded Murtagh, straightening.

"No," said Ajihad, "only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We won't risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands. What is it to be Murtagh? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you."

Murtagh looked down at Lorena, she tried to force a smile but her lips merely twitched. Finally Murtagh poke, the words slow and distinct. "My mind is the one sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to those two." He gestured at the Twins. "Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to their probing."

Admiration glinted in Ajihad's eyes. "I'm not surprised by your choice, though I had hoped otherwise... Guards!" The cedar door slammed open as warriors rushed in, weapons ready. Ajihad pointed at Murtagh and commanded, "Take him to a windowless room and bar the door securely. Post six men by the entrance and allow no one inside until I come to see him. Do not speak to him, either."

Rage boiled within Lorena, and as she saw the warriors step forward she shouted, "No!" She made to stand up, heat rising from her skin and her hands clenched. A tender touch stopped her. She looked back to Murtagh.

"It's ok. Come visit me when you can." Lorena lowered back into her seat and watched in despair as the warriors surrounded Murtagh. They watched him suspiciously. As they left the study Murtagh gave her an uncharacteristic wink, then stared forward resolutely. He vanished into the hallway with the men. The sound of their feet faded into silence.

Ajihad said abruptly, "I want everyone out of this room but Eragon and Saphira. Now!"

Bowing, the Twins departed. Lorena stood and walked out of the room, behind her she heard Orik say, "Sir, the king will want to know of Murtagh. And there is still the matter of my insubordination..."

Ajihad frowned, then waved his hand. "I will tell Hrothgar myself. As for you actions... wait outside until I call for you. And don't let the Twins, nor Lorena get away. I'm not done with them either."

"Very well," said Orik, inclining his head. He closed the door with a solid thump. When he turned back around Lorena held his gaze. He nodded, "Please wait here."

Lorena moved her back against the wall. She watched as Orik walked down the hallway and returned with the Twins. The four of them stood outside of the study for hours in silence. Lorena studied the carnelian floor, noticing the whitish veins running through the deep stone.

"Orik!" Ajihad called from within the study. The dwarf hurried to and through the doors, they thumped behind him. After a time the doors opened slightly and Orik motioned for her to come in.

She stood before the desk, analysing Ajihad's face. He was undeniably ill tempered, but possessed an air of calm about him. "I did not appreciate your defiance earlier." He looked at her from under dark brows. "But knowing of your infatuation with this boy I will allow it to pass as lapse of thought on your part. Make sure it does not happen again." Lorena clenched her jaw, doing her best to contain herself she gave a jerking nod.

"Very well, you all may go. Send in the Twins as you leave."

They bowed and began to leave, then Eragon asked, "Where can I find Arya? I would like to see her."

"No one is allowed to visit her. You will have to wait until she comes to you." Ajihad looked down at his desk in a clear dismissal.


	21. Chapter 21

The Twins entered the study as they left. Eragon stretched before looking to Orik. "I'm sorry that you're in trouble because of me," he apologised.

"Don't bother yourself," grunted Orik, tugging on his beard. "Ajihad gave me what I wanted."

"What do you mean?" said Eragon. "You can't train or fight, and you're stuck guarding me. How can that be what you wanted?"

The dwarf eyes him quietly. "Ajihad is a good leader. He understands how to keep the law yet remain just. I have been punished by his command, but I'm also one of Hrothgar's subjects. Under his rule, I'm still free to do what I wish."

"Ajihad just placed you in a powerful position, didn't he?"

Orik chuckled deeply. "That he did, and in such a way the Twins can't complain about it. This'll irritate them for sure. Ajihad's a tricky one, he is. Come, kids, I'm sure you're hungry. And we have to get your dragon settled in."

Saphira hissed. Eragon said, "Her name is Saphira."

Orik made a small bow to her, "My apologies, I'll be sure to remember that." He took an orange lamp from the wall and let them down the hallway.

"Can other in Farthen Dûr use magic?" asked Eragon, as the humans struggled to keep up with the dwarf's brisk pace.

"Few enough," said Orik with a swift shrug under his mail. "And the ones we have can't do much more than heal bruises. They've all had to tend to Arya because of the strength needed to heal her."

"Except for the Twins."

"Oeí," grumbled Orik. "She wouldn't want their help anyway; their arts are not for healing,. Their talents lie in scheming and plotting for power—to everyone else's detriment, Deynor, Ajihad's predecessor, allowed them to join the Varden because he needed their support... you can't oppose the Empire without spellcasters who can hold their own on the field of battle. They're a nasty pair, but they do have their uses."

They entered one of the four main tunnels that divided Tronjheim. Clusters of dwarves and humans strolled through it, voices echoing loudly off the polished floor. The conversations stopped abruptly when they saw Saphira; scored of eyes fixed on her. Orik ignored the spectators and turned left, heading toward one of Tronjheim's distant gates. "Where are we going?" asked Eragon.

"Out of these halls so Saphira can fly to the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose. The dragonhold doesn't have a roof—Tronjheim's peak is open to the sky, like that of Farthen Dûr—so she, that is, you, Saphira, will be able to glide straight down into the hold. It is where the Riders used to stay when they visited Tronjheim."

"Won't it be cold and damp without a roof?" asked Eragon.

"Nay." Orik shook his head. "Farthen Dûr protects us from the elements. Neither rain nor snow intrude here. Besides, the hold's walls are lined with marble caves for dragons. They provide all the shelter necessary. All you need fear are the icicles; when they fall they've been known to cleave a horse in two."

They exited Tronjheim through the same gate they had entered. Orik pointed at Tronjheim's white pinnacle. "Fresh meat and pure mountain water await you up there," he told Saphira. "You may stay in any of the caves. Once you make your choice, bedding will be laid down in it and then no one will disturb you."

"I thought we were staying together. I don't want to be separated," protested Eragon.

Orik turned to him. "Rider Eragon, I will do everything to accommodate you, but it would be best if Saphira waits in the dragonhold while you eat. The tunnels to the banquet halls aren't large enough for her to accompany us."

"Why can't you just bring me food in the hold?"

"Because," said Orik with a guarded expression, "the food is prepared down here, and it is a long way to the top. If you wish, a servant could be sent up to the hold with a meal for you. It will take some time, but you could eat with Saphira then."

Eragon looked thoughtfully at Saphira, then said to Orik, "I'll eat down here." The dwarf smiled, seeming satisfied. Eragon unstrapped Saphira's saddle so she could lie down without discomfort. She gathered up the saddle and Eragon's sword with her claws, then with an explosive leap Saphira swept off the ground and into the still air. The steady whoosh of her wings was the only sound in the darkness. As she disappeared over the rim of Tronjheim's peak, Orik let out a long breath. "Ah boy, you have been blessed indeed. I find a sudden longing in my heart for open skies and soaring cliffs and the thrill of hunting like a hawk. Still my feet are better on the ground—preferably under it."

He clapped his hands loudly. "I neglect my duties as host. I know you've not dined since that pitiful dinner the Twins saw fit to give you, so come, let's find the cook and beg meat and bread from them!" He looked at Lorena. "Especially you girl, you're all bones." Causing her to flush and duck her head.

They followed the dwarf back into Tronjheim and through a labyrinth of corridors until they came to a long room filled with rows of stone tables only high enough for dwarves. Fires blazed in soapstone ovens behind a long counter.

Orik spoke words in an unfamiliar language to a stout ruddy-faced dwarf, who promptly handed them stone platters piled with steaming mushrooms and fish. Then Orik took them up several flights of stairs and into a small alcove cared out of Tronjheim's outer wall, where they sat crossed-legged. They ate, enjoying the silence.

When their platters were empty, Orik sighed with contentment and pulled out a long-stemmed pipe. He lit it, saying, "A worthy repast, though it needed a good draught of mead to wash it down properly."

Eragon surveyed the ground below and asked about farming. Orik told them of how they get supplies from other dwarf cities that are located throughout the mountains. He spoke of how large Tronjheim truly is and how empty it currently is. They also spoke of how many people had left the Empire, and how most had travelled to Surda. There were only four thousand humans in the Varden.

When they returned the platters to the cook, they passed a dwarf in the hall. He stopped before Eragon, bowed, and said respectfully, "Argetlam."

Eragon flushed with unease. He leaned close to Orik, "What did he say?"

Orik shrugged, embarrassed. "It's an elven word that used to refer to the Riders. It means 'silver hand'. Do you wish to return to Saphira?"

"Is there somewhere I could bathe first? I haven't been able to wash off the grime of the road for a long time. Also, my shirt bloodstained and torn, and it stinks. I'd like to replace it, but I don't have any money to buy a new one. Is there a way I could work for one?"

"Do you seek to insult Hrothgar's hospitality?" demanded Orik. "As long as you are in Tronjheim, you won't have to buy a thing. You'll pay for it in other ways—Ajihad and Hrothgar will see that. Come. I'll show you where to wash, then fetch you a shirt. As for you," He turned to Lorena. "I'll have to get you a dress, we can't have you walking around like that."

"I don't have any money neither."

"You both insult me! You helped Eragon here safely. You've paid at least for a new dress."

"I'm a pretty good cook, maybe I can start working in kitchens." replied Lorena with a smile.

"If you stay here long term that sounds like a good idea, as for now you all can rest and recover from your journey."

Orik took them down a long staircase until they were well below Tronjheim. The corridors were tunnels now—which cramped the humans, Eragon more so, since they were only five feet high—and all the lanterns were red. "So they light doesn't blind you when you leave or enter a dark cavern," explained Orik.

They entered a bare room with a small door on the far side. Orik looked to Lorena and pointed. "The pools are through there, along with brushes and soap. Leave your clothes here. I'll have new ones waiting when you get out." He turned to Eragon. "There are other pools further down the corridor; I'll take you to those so you don't have to share."

Lorena thanked him and when they left started to undress. Embarrassed by her nakedness and at unease of anyone entering she quickly hurried through the door, into total darkness. She inched forward until her foot touched warm water, then eased herself into it.

The pool was mildly salty, but soothing and calm. She waded through the water to discover it did not reach higher than her chest. She found the soap and brushes next to the pool and got to work scrubbing at her skin. She remembered once when her skin and been almost milky. It had tanned during her march with the slavers, and had reddened through the flight through the Hadarac Desert. As she scrubbed off the dirt she wondered what colours were coming through.

She felt her body and in horror realised that Orik's earlier description of her may not have been totally inaccurate. The lack of food and constant travel had made her bones begin to stick out. Her shoulders and collar bone were prominent. While her once endowed breasts had begun to shrink, no longer balancing out her child bearing hips. The muscle was evident in her thighs, and her calves retained a good shape. _I'll be able to put some more weight on soon_, Lorena thought as she ran her fingers over her rippled ribs.

She used the soap to wash her hair and scratch the dirt from her scalp. Then she allowed herself to float, enjoying the time to herself. When she emerged she made her way back to the door. She peaked her head through, then entered. She found a towel and a purple dress, simple of make and fabric but much more appealing than her travel clothes. She allowed her long damp hair to fly free. Satisfied with the fit she made her way into the tunnel.

Orik and Eragon were waiting for her. They climbed the stairs back into Tronjheim then made their way another two flights up. They stopped beside a door before Orik turned to Lorena. "This is your room, you can sleep here while you stay in Tronjheim."

Lorena smiled at him, "Thank you." She turned to Eragon "Bye." She gave him a quick hug before going inside, Orik closing it behind her. She was alone again. She stood in a receiving room; it contained a small table and three chairs. In the back left corner there was a second room, slightly smaller than the first. This room contained a single bed, wash basin, and a simple wardrobe. Inside she found three dresses, identical to the one she was wearing in all but colour. Red, blue, and green.

Lorena couldn't help but smile, she was out of the Empire.


	22. Chapter 22

Noises of children playing indicated when it was morning. The room was pleasantly cool, and the bed soft. But Lorena had barely slept. She had been cuddling into her pillow missing Murtagh. Throwing the blankets off she made her way to the basin, she ran cool water over her face and arms before changing into the blue dress.

When she stepped outside she could see children chasing one another. There were men with swords on their hips descending the stairs, making their way to the training grounds. She saw a pair of hard women making wicker baskets. Lorena made her way over, "Would you like some help?" One of the women slapped the ground beside her and Lorena sat. The woman then handed her the half made basket she was working on and began another. Lorena picked up a piece of straw and examined how the women worked. Before long she was adding to the basket in her lap.

A few hours passed before Lorena finished. She was much slower than the other women but her work was just as good. A deep growl came from her stomach. She placed the finished basket on the ground. As she made to leave one of the women grabbed her arm, Lorena turned as she pressed something cold against her palm. Lorena examined the item and realised it was an amethyst bracelet, shocked she shook her head and tried to give it back. The woman only smiled and closed Lorena's hand, displaying a wrist covered in identical jewellery. Lorena couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you." she whispered as she slipped on the bracelet and left.

Lorena made her way to the kitchens where she had a meal before going exploring. She walked through the tunnels examining the art works and the stone walls and floors. When she came upon people or dwarves she would greet them with a small nod and receive one in turn. After some hours she came upon a warrior, "Do you know where the gaol cells are?" she followed his directions and came across a warrior guarding cells with men who were not Murtagh. "Do you know where the man who travelled with the Dragon Rider is being kept?"

She received new directions and eventually came across a small grey door guarded by a dwarf and a human. "Is he allowed visitors yet?"

"Yes, Ajihad declared so this morning he may receive restricted visits. Who are you?"

"My name is Lorena, we travelled together with the dragon and her Rider."

The dwarf turned and banged twice on the door. "Just give us a shout when you want to leave."

Lorena thanked him and entered. The cell was warm and well lit, with a washbasin in one corner and a writing desk—equipped with quills and ink—in another. The ceiling was extensively carved with lacquered figures; the floor was covered with a plush rug. Murtagh sat on a stout bed, reading a scroll.

Murtagh looked up. When they made eye contact Lorena couldn't help but grin, and when he smiled back her heart warmed. Murtagh dropped the scroll and stood. Lorena ran and threw her arms around his neck, his own arms squeezing her waist. She felt her feet leave the ground and squeezed tighter. When Murtagh placed her feet back on the ground Lorena pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I missed you."

He smiled, "I missed you too."

They hugged again before sitting together on the bed. "I didn't expect this," said Lorena looking around the room.

"I know, me neither. I had expected iron chains. But as long as I don't cause trouble I get all this, and huge meals and anything I want from the library."

Lorena reached up and began running her fingers through his hair. "That's great, but what about Surda? and the Beor Mountains? and Du Weldenvarden?"

"What about us?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how long we will be stuck here for. I don't know what's going to be happening next," Murtagh reached up and cupped her face. "But I know I want you there. I know that I want you beside me." There was silence as they stared into each other's eyes. "I know I love you."

Lorena fought back tears. "I love you too," she whispered.

Murtagh leaned closer and drew her face to his. Lorena closed her eyes as their lips finally met. Warmth blossomed from her lips through her chest down to her toes. Murtagh wrapped his arm around her waist and Lorena tangled her fingers into his hair, pressing her body against his. She opened her mouth and Murtagh's tongue met hers. They wrested not unlike their sparing lessons. Murtagh was powerful and Lorena could not help but sink into him.

Before she knew it, she was on her back and fighting with the cord of Murtagh's vest. Then his vest and shirt were gone and Murtagh has cursing the lace holding Lorena's dress. She couldn't help the laugh as he managed to get the tangle free. The sheets were soft against her bare skin and Murtagh's strong frame provided the warmth she had been longing for.

Lorena hadn't realised how much she wanted Murtagh. They had touched before but once she heard and spoke those beautiful words and their lips collided she couldn't keep her hands off him. She ran a hand along his hard chest and against a supple nipple as Murtagh brushed his lips gently on her neck. Murtagh took control of her mouth again before she felt a sharp pain.

Lorena softly cried out, then Murtagh was whispering into her ear. His soothing voice calmed her. He moved slightly and Lorena dug her nails into his back. Murtagh continued to whisper as his movements began to slowly increase. The sharp pain was replaced with a dull throb, and then changed to something else entirely. Lorena captured Murtagh's lips in another kiss and his rhythm increased. She could feel his hands roaming and in response wrapped her legs around him. The new angle made them both gasp, and Murtagh increased his speed. Lorena kissed Murtagh's neck, leaving a salty taste on her lips. Both their bodies slick with sweat. Before long tremours began to rack her body and she squeezed her legs. She heard Murtagh growl into her ear as a final warmth blossomed inside of her then Murtagh was on the bed beside her. They both breathed heavily. Lorena grinned as Murtagh wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, and closed her eyes.

"I love you," whispered Lorena.

Murtagh kissed her forehead, "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

When Lorena woke she slipped out from under Murtagh's arm. She began to stretch when she realised her nakedness. Her face flushed when she remembered and she looked adoringly down at Murtagh. Lorena quickly dressed and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing two new guards.

"What time is it?"

They smirked. "Early morning."

Lorena looked back at Murtagh, his tanned chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "I'll come back soon."

Lorena walked through Tronjheim until she managed to find her room. When there she washed and changed into the red dress. She slipped on her amethyst bracelet and admired the way it caught the light before returning to Murtagh's cell.

The human guard knocked on the door and Lorena entered. Murtagh sat up rubbing his face. "How long have you been gone?"

Lorena sat at the desk and picked up a scroll, it contained poetry. "A while," she looked to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good actually, that was great last night." The enthusiasm in his voice made Lorena beam.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Murtagh stepped behind the desk and took the scroll Lorena was holding. "Do you like poetry?"

"I guess, would you read me some?"

Murtagh frowned. "You can't read?"

"I can, it's just been a while."

"Well then, you can read me some."

They spent the day reading various scrolls, eating whatever meals the cooks sent, and laying in each other arms. Sometime after lunch there were three loud bangs. Murtagh stopped reading and they looked to the door. It opened and Eragon walked in.

"Eragon! I'd hoped you would come!" exclaimed Murtagh cheerily. Lorena pushed herself off Murtagh's chest and embraced Eragon.

As she let go Eragon stood mouth agape. "How did... I mean I thought—"

"You thought I was stuck in some rat hole chewing on hardtack," said Murtagh, rolling upright with a grin. "Actually, I expected the same thing, but Ajihad lets me have all this as long as I don't cause trouble. And they bring me huge meals, as well as anything I want from the library. If I'm not careful, I'll turn into a fat scholar."

Eragon laughed and the three sat together on the bed. "But aren't you angry? You're still a prisoner."

"Oh, I was at first," said Murtagh with a shrug. "But the more I thought about it, the more I came to realise that this is really the best place for me. Even if Ajihad gave me my freedom, I would stay in my room most of the time anyway."

"But why?"

"You know well enough. No one would be at ease around me, knowing my true identity, and there would always be people who wouldn't limit themselves to harsh looks or words. Anyway, while I'm in here I get to spend much of my time with Lorena. She came a few hours after Ajihad allowed visitors and we haven't been able to spend quality time together before. But enough of us, I'm eager to know what's new. Come, tell me."

Eragon recounted his events of the past two days, including encounters with the Twins and his spar with Arya. "I suspect," Murtagh said, "that Arya is more important than we thought. Consider what you've learned: she is a master of the sword, powerful in magic, and, most significantly, was chosen to guard Saphira's egg. She cannot be ordinary, even among the elves."

Eragon and Lorena nodded in agreement.

Murtagh stared at the ceiling. "You know, I find this imprisonment oddly peaceful. For once in my life I don't have to be afraid. I know I ought to be... yet something about this place puts me at ease. A good night's sleep helps, too." Murtagh squeezed Lorena's hand and she hid her face behind a hand as she felt it redden.

"I know what you mean," said Eragon, causing Murtagh to smile and Lorena to turn her face, hoping Eragon wouldn't notice. Eragon shifted on the bed. "Nasuada said that she visited you. Did she say anything interesting?"

"No, she only wanted to meet me. She came an hour or two before Lorena. Isn't she extraordinary? When she first entered through that doorway, I thought she was one of the great ladies of Galbatorix's court. I've seen earls and counts who had wives that, compared to her, were more fitted for life as a hog than of nobility." Murtagh turned to Lorena, "You should have met her, you would like her."

"I'm sure I'll meet her sooner or later," replied Lorena, squeezing Murtagh's hand.

Eragon asked, "How long are you going to remain imprisoned, Murtagh? You can't hide forever."

Murtagh shrugged carelessly, but there was weight behind his words. "For now I'm content to stay and rest, and to spend more time with Lorena. There's no reason for me to seek shelter elsewhere nor submit myself to the Twins' examination. No doubt I'll tire of this eventually, but for now... I am content."

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading, eventually they both drifted asleep. A loud bang on the door woke them that night. They both sat up to see Ajihad enter the cell. "We're under attack. Murtagh, this is a chance for you to prove your alliances."


	24. Chapter 24

"What?"

Ajihad stepped into the room and explained that a horde of Urgals were currently in the tunnels making their way to Farthen Dûr. They expect the battle to begin within few hours. "This is your chance to show me, and the rest of the Varden your good intentions."

Murtagh considered his words. "But aren't you worried that I might turn against you?"

"Even if you do I don't think that you can make all that much of a difference."

Murtagh looked to Lorena who grinned and exclaimed "Let's go."

"Murtagh," Ajihad called, "you can go to the armoury and be equipped with what you need. You will find your horse in the stables. As for you," Ajihad turned to Lorena, "you will accompany the other women and children into the surrounding valleys. If the fight goes well then you will all return, if not guides will take you all to Surda."

Lorena was taken aback. "But I can fight. I fought with Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira on the way here. I am good with a sword!"

"I would rather you go with the women." Murtagh's words were soft, but they still stung.

"I will allow you two to decide. I have urgent matters that need attending." With that Ajihad turned and left.

"How can you say that? I have fought with you before."

"Yes but we had no choice before, we needed as many swords as possible."

"It seems to me that we need as many swords as possible now! The Urgals are probably the Kull that chased us here."

"Which is why I don't want you there!" Murtagh scowled darkly.

"Yet you will fight?" Murtagh nodded. "How can you expect me to run, yet for you to stay? You are the most important thing to me," she grasped his hands, "I want to stay with you, I want to fight beside you! If you want me to go then fine, but only if you come with me."

"You want me to cower behind the women and children?" Murtagh's face contorted in outrage.

"I want you to do what you would have me do. We can fight together, or we can run together." Lorena released Murtagh's hands and stepped back. "Decide quickly."

"I need to prove to the Varden that I am no threat. I need to prove that I am trustworthy."

"Don't you realise that they don't find me trustworthy either. With our relationship I'm in the same position as you."

Murtagh's angered look turned to defeat.

* * *

An hour later Murtagh and Lorena joined the field ready for battle. They were both armed and armoured, Tornac and Cadoc trailing behind them. Murtagh pointed out Saphira and they made their way over.

Eragon and Orik sat next to Saphira, when they noticed Orik leapt to his feet. Murtagh said quickly, "It's alright; Ajihad released me."

"Why would he do that?" demanded Orik.

Murtagh smiled wryly. "He said this was an opportunity to prove my good intentions. Apparently, he doesn't think I would be able to do much damage even if I did turn on the Varden."

Eragon nodded, then looked to Lorena. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you leaving with the women?"

Lorena opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Murtagh, "I have already spoken to her about it. She is as stubborn as an ox. But I am glad to have her beside me."

Orik still glared at Murtagh, "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Because I say so," announced a firm voice. Ajihad strode into their midst, armed for battle with a breastplate and ivory handled sword. He put a strong hand on Eragon's shoulder and drew him away where they could not hear.

The two humans and dwarf sat. Soon Eragon joined them again and they remained in silence. Light from Farthen Dûr's opening waned as the sun crept below the crater rim. Eragon again stood and left, the group looked and saw him speaking to Arya.

"What did she say?" asked Murtagh as he returned.

"Nothing."

Wrapped in their own thoughts, the defenders sank into a brooding silence as the hours crawled by. Farthen Dûr's crater again grew black, except for the sanguine lantern glow and the fires heating the pitch. Eragon alternated between myopically examining the links of his mail and spying on Arya. Orik repeatedly ran a whetstone over the blade of his axe, periodically eyeing the edge between strokes; the rasp of metal on stone was irritating. Murtagh stared into the distance, and Lorena chewed her bottom lip.

They waited for hours. Runners often caused them to grip their weapons but they were false alarms. Finally Orik said, "It's late. We should sleep. If anything happens, the others will wake us."

Lorena lay down with Murtagh, his metal armour cold against her cheek. She slept uneasily, images of swords and blood playing through her dreams. A firm hand lightly shook her arm. She woke with a start.


	25. Chapter 25

"It is time," whispered Murtagh.

They stood and prepared their weapons. Arya woke Eragon. The troops in the encampment stood alertly with their weapons draw. Orik swung his axe to make sure he had enough room. Arya nocked an arrow and held it ready to shoot.

"A scout ran out of a tunnel a few minutes ago," said Murtagh as Eragon stood. "The Urgals are coming."

Together they watched the dark mouth of the tunnel through the ranks of men and sharpened stakes. A minute dragged by, then another... and another. Without taking their eyes off the tunnel they mounted. Then a man cried, "I hear them!"

The warriors stiffened; grips tightened on weapons. No one moved... no one breathed. Somewhere a horse nickered.

Harsh Urgal shouts shattered the air as dark shapes boiled upward in the tunnel's opening. At a command, cauldrons of pitch were tilted on their sides, pouring scalding liquid into the tunnel's hungry throat. The monsters howled in pain, arms flailing. A torch was thrown onto the bubbling pitch, and an orange pillar of greasy flames roared up in the opening, engulfing the Urgals in an inferno.

More Urgals soon tamped the pitch down and clambered out of the tunnels over their burned brethren. They clumped together, presenting a solid wall to the men and dwarves. Behind a palisade the first row or archers pulled on their bows and fired. Eragon and Arya added their arrows to the deadly swarm and watched the shafts eat through the Urgals' ranks.

The Urgal line wavered, threatening to break, but they covered themselves with their shields and weathered the attack. Again the archers fired, but the Urgals continued to stream onto the surface at a ferocious rate.

The opposing army formed a solid mass of bodies that seemed to stretch endlessly. Tattered and sullen standards were raised in the monsters' midst. Baleful notes echoed through Farthen Dûr as war horns sounded. The entire group of Urgals charged with savage war cries.

They dashed against the rows of stakes, covering them with slick blood and limp corpses as the ranks at the vanguard were crushed against the posts. A cloud of black arrows flew over the barrier at the crouched defenders. Lorena covered herself with her shield, looking to Murtagh as he did the same.

Momentarily foiled by the pickets, the Urgals horde milled with confusion. The Varden bunched together, waiting for the next attack. After a pause, the war cries were raised again as the Urgals surged forward. The assault was bitter its momentum carried the Urgals through the stakes, where a line of pikemen jabbed frantically at their ranks, trying to repel them. The pikemen held briefly, but the ominous tide of Urgals could not be halted, and they were overwhelmed.

The first lines of defence breached, the main bodies of the two forces collided for the first time. A deafening roar burst from the men and dwarves as they rushed into the conflict. Saphira bellowed and leapt toward the fight. The others followed, holding their weapons high, they dove into a whirlwind of noise and blurred action.

Orik swung his mighty axe, hewing through bone. Murtagh's face disfigured by a vicious snarl as he swung his sword angrily, cutting through every defence. Lorena fought beside him, ungracefully slicing and stabbing any Urgal near enough.

As they fought Lorena surveyed the land, she saw Eragon on the ground in the midst of Urgals. Stuck between Murtagh and Saphira, Lorena could only shout "Murtagh!" pointing toward Eragon. Murtagh rode to him, pushing the Urgals back before pulling Eragon onto his horse.

Saphira and Lorena were encircled by twelve spear-wielding Urgals. Lorena battered away a spear and made to stab at its holder, when another Urgals' spear scrapped her helm, dangerously close to exposed flesh. Saphira rushed an Urgal, but they bunched together and jabbed at her eyes. She tried to swipe them with her talons but the Urgals managed to jump back and evade her. A large drop of blood hit Lorena's hand and she realised that Saphira's wings had been pricked.

Beyond them Eragon swung off Tornac and with a wild cry stabbed an Urgal through the chest. Saphira took the opening, kicking an Urgal away she barrelled toward Eragon who jumped into the saddle. Lorena rode hard behind Saphira, breaking out of the ring and pulling up beside Murtagh. He raised his hand to Eragon before the two charged into another knot of Urgals.

Lorena ducked the swing of a club and repaid the Urgal with a stab through the throat. Next to her Murtagh chopped through the Urgals with a savage hunger. The group of Urgals swelled as more poured from the mouth of the tunnel, and just as Lorena thought about retreat a small group of men joined them, successfully helping them to slaughter the knot of monsters.

The fighting soon became mindless. Lorena tried to think of how many she had killed but the number seemed so impossibly high. She looked around and wondered how many more Urgals there were under the ground ready to jump up and replace their dead companions.

Their group expanded and decreased in size as more humans and dwarves joined them and were cut down. After hours Murtagh and Lorena backed away from the group, and moved closer to Tronjheim where the fighting was less intense. When they felt part of their strength return they drove back into where the fighting was thickest.

As they fought against a large horde a Kull pushed his way toward Lorena. As she looked into his yellow eyes, he snarled and bared crooked fangs. His sword loped down toward her head, she lifted her shield to block the blow. Agony ripped through her arm as the wood splintered, she felt a hot rush of blood flow down her arm. The Kull pulled on his sword but it was stuck in the wood. He yanked again, Lorena gasped feeling like he was going to rip her arm off.

"Murtagh!" she cried in desperation. She looked to her side but found that she and Murtagh had been separated. The Kull bellowed, so close that she could smell his foul breath. Again he pulled on the sword and this time it wretched free. Her arm fell limp beside her, uselessly. Lorena tried to stab the hand of the Kull but pushed her sword aside. Just as she realised death was upon her, shadows flew above their heads. The Kull and all the other Urgals stopped to watch the shadows, or spirits, or whatever they were. When they disappeared the Urgals turned on each other.

The humans and dwarves stood and watched as within a matter of minutes the Urgal army disintegrated. Some Urgals turned toward the opening of the tunnels and fled. Lorena dug her heels into Cadoc's side and found Murtagh. "What's happening?" she asked as she pulled up beside him.

"I have no idea." They watched as the last of the Urgals fled or died.

They had won.


	26. Chapter 26

The next hours were a blur to Lorena. When Murtagh realised she was injured he found a healer to take care of her. She lost a substantial amount of blood, which made her head throb and her concentration to collapse.

She could hear shouts. Apparently Ajihad and other leaders were forming groups to take into the tunnels to find and slay as many Urgals as possible. Murtagh knelt beside her with his fingers interlocked with her right hand, her uninjured arm. He stared off at the groups, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Go on," whispered Lorena. Murtagh turned at looked at her puzzled. "I'll be fine. They said it's not serious. Go fight with Ajihad, let the whole Varden see that you are an enemy of the Empire."

Murtagh smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Get better."

Lorena untangled her fingers from Murtagh's and pulled his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. "Stay safe."

After Murtagh left Lorena lay back down, her head spinning worse than before. She could hear the screams of the dying. Not long after she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When she woke she felt a body close beside her. Sitting up she examined his face and gasped. It was Murtagh, a white bandage wrapped around his head.

"Murtagh!" she cried, horrified. She then noticed the rise and fall of his chest and sighed in relief. She sat with him until he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "What happened?"

"I killed plenty of them. Until one managed to get past my defences. He banged me on the head and they sent me back. I wanted to keep fighting but Ajihad ordered me to recover first."

"Luckily you have a thick skull." Lorena grinned at him.

Murtagh smirked, "You'll pay for that."

* * *

As she watched the commotion around them Lorena spotted Orik walking through the field. She called out to him and waved an arm. Once he spotted her he made his way over. He informed them that Eragon had fought a Shade in Tronjheim and was injured. They were given directions as to where to find Eragon and took off at once.

They found Saphira and Arya waiting outside. They said they greetings and waited together in silence. Lorena chewed on her lip, both bored and concerned.

Eventually the door swung open. Arya, Murtagh, and Lorena filed inside a small room. A brown haired woman sat on a chair beside a long bed. There lay Eragon swathed in soft blankets. Saphira snaked her head into the room after them, her body too big to fit through the doorway. Her chest vibrated as she hummed deeply, eyes sparkling.

Eragon smiled as he looked at her. And they could sense that Eragon and Saphira spoke across their mental link. Eragon then looked at Arya, Murtagh, and Lorena he smiled yet looked confused. Murtagh grinned widely. "About time you were up. We've been waiting in the hall for hours."

"What... what happened?" asked Eragon.

Arya looked sad. But Murtagh crowed, "We won! It was incredible! When the Shade's spirits—if that's what they were—flew across Farthen Dûr, the Urgals ceased fighting to watch them go. It was as though they were released from a spell then, because their clans suddenly turned and attacked each other. Their entire army disintegrated within minutes. We routed them after that!"

"They're all dead?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh shook his head. "No, many of them escaped into the tunnels. The Varden and dwarves are busy ferreting them out right now, but it's going to take a while. I was helping until an Urgal banged me on the head and I was sent back here." Lorena hmmed, causing Murtagh to turn on her. "Oh shut up!" he grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, pleased by his good mood.

"They aren't going to lock you up again?"

His face grew sober. "No one really cares about that right now. A lot of the Varden and dwarves were killed; the survivors are busy trying to recover from the battle. But at least you have cause to be happy. You're a hero! Everyone's talking about how you killed Durza. If it hadn't been for you, we would have lost."

"Where were the Twins? They weren't where they were supposed to be—I couldn't contact them. I needed their help."

Murtagh shrugged. "I was told they bravely fought off a group of Urgals that broke into Tronjheim somewhere else. They were probably too busy to talk with you."

Eragon turned to Arya. "How come you didn't crash? You and Saphira were..." His voice trailed off.

She said slowly, "When you warned Saphira of Durza, I was still trying to remove her damaged armour. By the time it was off, it was too late to slide down Vol Turin—you would have been captured before I reached the bottom. Besides, Durza would have killed you before letting me rescue you." Regret entered her voice, "So I did the one thing I could to distract him: I broke the star sapphire."

"But why didn't any of the pieces hit you or me?"

"I didn't allow them to. When we were almost to the floor, I held them motionless in the air, then slowly lowered them to the floor—else they would have shattered into a thousand pieces and killed you," stated Arya simply. Her words betrayed the power within her.

Angela added sourly, "Yes, and it almost killed you as well. It's taken all of my skill to keep the two of you alive."

"How long have I been here?" he asked with trepidation.

"Only a day and a half," answered Angela. Lorena was shocked. Had it really been that long? "You're lucky I was around, otherwise it would've taken you weeks to heal—if you had even lived." Alarmed, Eragon pushed the blankets off his torso and twisted around to feel his back. Angela caught his wrist with her small hand, worry reflected in her eyes. "Eragon... you have to understand, my power is not like yours or Arya's. It depends on the use of herbs and potions. There are limits to what I can do, especially with such a large—"

He yanked his hand out of her grip and reached back, fingers groping. His face changed from fear to horror as he found and followed the scar on his back from his right shoulder to left hip. Lorena tried to hide her pity, but it was obvious on hers and Arya's faces. "You have paid a terrible price for you deed, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Murtagh laughed harshly. "Yes. Now you're just like me."

Eragon closed his eyes. Lorena looked to Murtagh and smiled slightly at him. He bent and kissed her forehead. "Things will get better," she whispered, truly believing it.


	27. Chapter 27 - ELDEST

The crack and shudder of metal entering bone made her arm vibrate from impact. The Urgal hit the ground hard, its brain juices seeping out from the broken skull. Lorena jammed her foot in the monsters face and yanked on the sword, attempting to dislodge it from the hard bone. With a final grunt she managed to pull the steel free.

Lorena surveyed her companions, hoping that none were injured. She spotted Ajihad talking to the Twins and scrunched her nose in distaste. A dwarf helped bind another warriors' sword arm, dark blood already beginning to seep through the bandage. Then she spotted Murtagh inspecting his sword before sheathing it. By the time Lorena wiped the blood off her own weapon and sheathed it Murtagh was beside her.

Murtagh examined the wound to the Urgals skull. "Good job."

"Thank you. I noticed you didn't too badly yourself." Lorena looked over to a small group of dead Urgals which she was sure Murtagh had killed single handedly.

"Form up!" shouted Ajihad. The warriors formed two lines behind Ajihad, "Let's head back."

They marched through the tunnel; lights swirled and danced across the walls from the mounted torches. Up ahead Lorena saw the tunnel end in a wall, strong light beamed down from a cluster of lanterns outside. When they reached the wall the men climbed up into Farthen Dûr, then turned and helped up the dwarves and Lorena—for she was five four and not much taller than the short dwarves—up out of the tunnel as well.

Ajihad raised a hand, signalling to form up. They again formed two lines behind Ajihad, and marched proudly toward Tronjheim. A small group of people stood waiting beside the city for them; they were too far away to tell who was who but Saphira's unmistakable form was present. Lorena looked beside her at Murtagh, and smiled. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her plump lips. "No kissing in rank," grunted a dwarf behind them. Lorena grinned and ducked her head.

A cut off shout alerted the group that something was wrong. Lorena spun around to see a mass of Urgals cut down three more soldiers. The warriors backed up and clustered around Ajihad, protecting their leader. A light flashed from one of the Twins, and an Urgal fell, clutching the stump of his severed arm. The magic seemed to boost the soldiers spirits, Lorena felt safer knowing they had strong magic users with them. They recovered quickly and began hacking away at the Urgals, resisting their advances.

When Lorena was certain they would successfully fight them off a swirl of motion disturbed the air, like a faint band of mist wrapping itself around the combatants. She lost her vision and had to stop slashing, afraid that she might injure a comrade. When the air cleared her, Murtagh, Ajihad, and the Twins were the only humans remaining.

An Urgal swung a club down at her, she tried to sidestep but caught it on the shoulder. Lorena collapsed; sure that death was upon her. She was hit by a wave of shock when the Urgal wrapped an arm around her and dragged her back into the tunnel with its companions.

She struggled against the monsters grip screaming, thrashing, and biting. She had lost her sword somewhere in the struggle and instead reached for the dirk in her boot. The Urgal grabbed the weapon from her—almost breaking her hand as he did—and threw it on the ground as well as her helm.

The Urgal had his arm around her chest, uncomfortably digging into her underarms. Lorena tried to take in who was around them. A large group of Urgals that seemed to be dragging other bodies. She heard a curse and a yell and recognised it for Murtagh. _Thank the Gods he's alive!_

Their captors joined up with a larger horde deep within the tunnels. The Urgal carrying her pushed to the centre of the group and dropped her. Beside her another Urgal dropped Murtagh, bruised and bloody. The Urgals had formed a circle around them. Lorena looked around, knowing they were at the mercy of their captors.

A Twin pushed his way into the circle, followed by his brother. The two looked slightly beaten but they held themselves with a confident air. "What the bloody hell is going on here!" demanded Murtagh.

The Twins grinned wickedly, taking a twisted pleasure in their power. "We are taking you back to Urû'baen, where you will be held accountable for your actions by King Galbatorix."


	28. Chapter 28

A knot formed in Lorena's stomach. She turned to Murtagh who looked as shocked as she felt. Then Murtagh's top lip lifted in a snarl, "You traitors."

The Twins faces sobered. "You dare call us that, you who spat upon the King by running away and joining his enemies. If there is any traitor here it is you, Murtagh son of Morzan."

Murtagh pushed himself off his knees up onto his feet. He paused a second gaining his balance. Lorena followed suit. "We'll never be taken alive. I'll kill you both before I walk back into the Capital!"

"You won't be walking," smirked a Twin.

A sharp hand gesture warned Lorena that Murtagh was about to attack. He grabbed a sword out of the hand of an Urgal and spun toward the Twins. Lorena grabbed for the sword of one of the creatures beside her, throwing an elbow into its exposed belly at the same time causing the Urgal to loosen its grip.

Lorena was reminded of their encounter with the slavers beside the Beor Mountains. But this time there was only two of them, against two spell casters and two dozen Urgals. This was a suicide mission.

Murtagh lifted his sword as he ran to the closest Twin, the man shrieked and fell backward while the other raised his hand to cast a spell. Lorena ran at the Twin planning to skewer him with the sword, she was only a meter away when an Urgal caught her around the throat. The Twin screamed a spell and Murtagh was locked in place, his sword stopped dangerously close to the man on the ground.

The Twin regained his feet and stood beside his brother, both visibly shaking with rage. The Urgal pulled Lorena toward himself, took a firm grip on each arm—causing her to drop the blade—and began to slowly pull.

"How dare you!" cried a Twin, "You will behave yourself while you are our captive. We are stronger than you and we can make you pay for all disobedience." The Urgal continued to pull upon Lorena's arms, and the strain caused her to cry out. The Twin pointed aggressively toward her. "She means nothing to us or the King, but we know what she means to you." The Twins wicked grin returned. "If you disobey you will be punished, and so will she."

The snarl dropped from Murtaghs' face. He stood helpless as a Twin pulled the sword from his hands. He then placed a hand on Murtaghs' forehead and murmured a spell. The magic holding him in place vanished and Murtagh hit the ground hard, he lay unmoving. Fearing the worst Lorena growled and pulled against the hands restraining her. The second Twin approached and slapped his hand against her brow. He murmured a spell and she lost control of her limbs. Her arms still seared as she hung in place, her head lolling to the side.

"Pick him up," a Twin ordered, "Let's go."

Lorena felt the Urgal throw her over his shoulder, her face pressed against his back, obscuring her vision. She tried to move, tried to scream, tried to escape. But her muscles betrayed her, she could not move despite her active senses. She hung watching the walls as they ran through the tunnels, and eventually up into the sunlight of the Beor Mountains. The Urgals—or more accurately Kull—ran through the mountains on their way back to Urû'baen.


	29. Chapter 29

When they stopped to rest for the night they were almost out of the Beor Mountains, the Hadarac Desert would have been visible if not for the darkness. The Kull carrying the two humans dropped their cargo heavily onto the ground before making their way to the centre of the camp.

Lorena tried to lift herself but found that the enchantment controlling her muscles was still in place. A hand grabbed her arm and rolled her onto her back, Lorena looked up to see a Twin above her. Something hard and cold pressed against her lips and Lorena's heart caught in her throat. She tried to thrash against her invisible bonds panicked as to what he may be doing to her. A liquid trickled into her mouth, it had been in the skin too long but it was undeniably water. Lorena welcomed the liquid, wishing for more.

Almost immediately after the flow began it finished and Lorena prayed that she wouldn't choke. "I am curious to see what King Galbatorix plans on doing with these two." The Twin peered down as he handed the water skin to his brother.

"I would make them both slaves. Put them hard at work with the filthiest jobs imaginable, and when I was bored I'd use them to extract all kinds of pleasure."

The Twin above Lorena leaned down, his face only centimeters from her own. "Have you ever seen a flayed man before?" he grinned horribly, "I have seen a man flayed alive, I have always wanted to try it."

From the corner of her eye Lorena saw the second Twin lift a long dagger. "I wonder how long a man can live without his skin," the rhythm of Murtaghs' breathing changed slightly, "I wonder if we could twist magic to allow a man to live without his skin." The Twin passed his brother the dagger and Lorena could see a red liquid dripping from the tip of the blade.

"Maybe our King will let us try it," he whispered as he pushed the blade into Lorena's flesh. She sucked in her breath as skin broke and the metal scraped her collar bone. Lorena was fighting tears when a shout from the Kull stole the Twins attention. The magicians growled and took their leave. There was arguing between the Twins and Kull but Lorena was unable to make out what it was. Though, she was grateful that they were not visited by the Twins again that night.

* * *

The next morning the pair was woken when the Kull threw them back over their shoulders. They continued into the desert throughout the day, the hot sun searing their exposed flesh. Lorena wondered how they would survive if not for the regular short breaks where the Twins trickled water down their throats.

The group camped the night in the desert, Murtagh and Lorena thrown next to each other to have their body temperatures keep the other warm. A hand shaking her arm woke Lorena the next morning.

"Get up," the Twin ordered. Lorena stared at him stupidly, causing him to shout "Get up!"

She found that her limbs, while heavy and clumsy where again under her control. After several attempts Lorena managed to push herself off the ground. The Twin pushed something into her hand, she looked down and discovered the heel to a loaf of bread. It took all her energy to chew. Looking to her left she saw Murtagh finish off his own scarce meal. Lorena pulled at the bread until it broke in two and handed Murtagh a piece. They managed to exchange a slight drunken smile before the Twins returned. When handed a water skin they both drank greedily, dehydrated from their time in the desert.

When finished the Twins again placed a hand on their captives brow and ensorcelled the pair. The band travelled throughout the day and by dusk the grainy sand had transformed into hard packed dirt. That night as they made camp from the corner of her eye Lorena spotted lights in the distances, she watched in silence as they grew bigger and eventually a Kull shouted and pointed. The Twins stood on the edge of camp and greeted a group of horsed men. They wore red tunics with gold thread embroidered in the outline of a jagged flame, indicating their alliance in the Kings army.

The Twins relayed harsh words with the soldiers, the Kull stood behind the Twins their hands tight on their weapons. Two soldiers dismounted and accompanied the Twins over to Murtagh and Lorena. The Twins whispered a spell then sharply instructed, "Speak."

"Okay," stated Murtagh.

"Alright," Lorena's mouth felt clumsy, and when she tried to sit she found that none of her other muscles had been released from the enchantment.

The Twins indicated to the soldiers and they picked up the unmoving pair. The breastplate was cold and hard against Lorena's back as she was carried into the group of soldiers. A wagon appeared as they pushed their way through the bodies and the pair was thrown aggressively onto the hard wood. Lorena laid on her back staring at the stars when the wagon began to move. Occasionally the wagon bumped when it hit a rock but otherwise the ride was much smoother than with the Kull, and both humans were able to sleep somewhat peacefully.

* * *

When Lorena woke the next morning she realised that the Hadarac Desert was still insight, but the Kull horde had gone. The wagon was stationary, and there was silence as their captors slept.

"Murtagh?" whispered Lorena.

"Lorena," Murtagh's voice was low and scratchy, "How are you?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"...Fine."

The pair lay in silence. Lorena tried to peek at him from the corner of her eye but her angle played against her and she was still unable to move. The hopelessness of their position weighed upon them and Lorena couldn't contain a whimper, "What are we going to do?"

"I... I don't know." Murtagh grunted in frustration, "Simply think about the Beors, Du Weldenvarden, and Surda. Keep your mind away from here. I don't know about you but this immobility is killing me." He chuckled slightly.

"A joke, Murtagh?"

"Only on the gallows, remember."

* * *

The pair remained silent throughout the day. When the Twins had awoken they had allowed them to eat and explained that they were only capable of speech because of the soldiers. Apparently the Twins did not trust them with the son of Morzan or his pretty companion. Lorena thanked the gods for the protection, for being able to speak—if only briefly—with Murtagh that morning, and even for the wagon which was more comfortable than a Kulls' shoulder.

At midday they noticed an increase of travellers on the road. They stood to the side to allow the soldiers past, their eyes on their feet. Lorena dared not try to speak with Murtagh again, afraid of what might happen if a soldier or Twin heard. Instead she thought back to how things were when Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, and she had all travelled together. She remembered how she had spared with the men, and how Murtagh had taught her how to improve her skills. She remembered their talks on archery and hunting. She remembered watching Eragon practice magic. She remembered watching Saphira hunt and how majestic she was in flight. She remembered cuddling up at night against Murtagh for warmth. She remembered how Murtagh and she had cuddled intimately on that stout bed in his cell. She remembered reading to one another. She remembered the passionate kiss after their first real battle.

* * *

Lorena opened her eyes and realised they were in now in the capital. Many buildings stood as high spirals, made from an elegant mixture of glass and stone. The procession of soldiers eventually stopped and the Twins appeared above the immobile pair. They slapped their hands against their foreheads and murmured a spell to release their muscles. Next thing Lorena knew she was being dragged out of the wagon and onto cobbled stone. Her muscles were clumsy and slow to react. When she saw Murtagh she reached for him only to be pushed to opposite way. Large iron gates opened before them. The Twins lead the way, followed by their captives who were being pushed along by the accompanying soldiers.

They made their way down an impressively huge hallway, much bigger than those in Tronjheim. The soldiers pushing and shoving the prisoners whenever they stumbled or their muscles seized. Many passageways branched off of either side of the stone hallway, varying in size from human to dragon. Spaced evenly down the hallway there were lanterns and red banners embroidered with the tongue of flame that the King had taken as his sigil.

As they neared the end of the hallway Lorena noticed immense golden patterned doors. These doors slowly swung open as they approached, revealing a huge dark chamber. A line of flameless lanterns mounted on iron poles ran straight out from either side of the entranceway. The soldiers pushed them forward and they stumbled their way behind the Twins. They walked roughly one and a half hundred meters.

"Your Grace, we have a present for you." Each Twin grabbed a captive and threw them before them, Murtagh and Lorena hit the ground hard. "Murtagh son of Morzan"

Murtagh pushed himself to his knees and Lorena struggled to follow suit. She lifted her eyes to see a broad dais, upon which rested a throne. Upon that throne sat a single dark figure. That figure unquestionably King Galbatorix.


End file.
